Beauty And The (Psychotic) Beast
by MAYA X KREIG
Summary: Maya a girl born with the powers of a siren who killed her handler and fled to pandora met a psycho like no other who is kept in line by a inner voice we know him as Krieg can the 2 find love with one another and face the dangers pandora has to throw at them?
1. A surprising meeting

She never expected to be sitting, waiting for a train in the middle of no where on a planet for criminals and outcast she checked her gun to make sure she had enough ammo she was certainly gonna need it "thought the ads said this train was fast" she said aloud she decided to go over some of the bad guys she was supposed to look out for around her the ones that bothered her the most were the psychos masked men who have lost thier mind completely and now go around ranting random things and whacking away at people they were commanded to kill she finnaly heard the train coming so she put her gun on her back and waited for the automated voice to tell her it was okay to Board she heard a thud and just ignored it and the train came to a complete stop "we are having some technical difficulties with the doors please remain patience thank you" said the automated voice _great_ she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye snd turned around to see a tall muscular man sitting on the fround rubbing his head she saw his mask and immeditly got out her gun

**with krieg**

(nice going we almost lost our life there) krieg shook his head and turned to his left and saw a women (oh god shes a siren warrior shes the most beautiful women youve ever laid eyes upon, tell her shes more beautiful than a thousand sunsets tell her you need her help to care for you and whatever you do dont yell poop at the top of your lungs) "is that a psycho?" maya said rasing her gun (shit saying fast!) "IM THE CONDUCTER OF THE POOP TRAIN!" Krieg shouted maya got a look of digust on her face and started opening fire on krieg (nice going dumbass, were screwed now and theres nothing we can do the last words out of your mouth was poop train too nice going) kriegs inner voiced mocked while krieg dove behind a rock a bunch of figures started creeping up behind maya ( great here comes the rats turn around siren!) the voice said as if the siren could hear she didnt turn around (cmon big guy tell her to turn around!) "STRIP THE FLESH" he shouted standing up and crouching behind cover again (yea great) the rats kept getting closer (cmon tell her to turn around now! Or else shes gonna die!) "SALT THE WOUNDS!" (yea great we'll salt the wounds later but now you just have to listen to me if you dint tell her to turn around shes gonna die and its gonna be your fault cmon i know you can do it) "rrrrraaAAGH TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY!" Krieg said standing up and throwing his axe towards the rat closest to her the axe stuck him in the head and he screamed in pain maya only looked at the rat until krieg came up and ripped the axe from its head whose body fell to the ground bleeding krieg then went on a spree cutting and hacking away at rats one rat remained and he yelled at it "IM GOING TO PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL!" The rat fell unconcious krieg lowered his axe and when he did he heared a scfeam behind him (great its all over at least you saved a sirens life) but that pain never came he still was breathing he turned around and saw the rat in a black ball of power maya walked up and he turned around to look at her He turned back and looked at the rat he did swong his axe at it

**maya**

he was strange in a good way she pretended not to notice him as he tryed to pull the axe from the rats head when she heard the squish of the axe disconneting from the rat and she looked up at her rescuer she studied his muscular body untill he turned around and she straightend up and looked at him he was silent for a moment he then turned around and look at her and said "I BUTTERED THE COCKATEIALS AND READIED THEM FOR THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER!" rasing his axe in the air she smilied at how amusing it was "door is now fixed thank you for waiting" the automated voice said "bout time" she said she then forgot about the man who saved her and turned around to talk to him "im maya and thanks for the save your name?" "KRIEG THE MAYOR OF MEATVILE!" He shouted she only smiled "nice to meet you krieg wanna join me on hunting vaults?" She asked krieg thought for a moment before hopping on the side of the train "um doors over here" she said confused "MUSH MEATILIC BEAST MUSH TO THE MEAT MINES!" Krieg shouted "well um be careful ill see you again at our stop" maya said hopping on the train the train started moving and she met 4 other people the one who perked up and greeted her "hey there beautiful my names axton" he said shaking her hand and smiling _yea hes cute but not my type hes to sure of him self this is gonna be a long train ride _she thought the other was a tall man with a suit that had a zero on it and a black helmet covering his face he just nodded and went back to meditating or whatever he was doing the third one was a midget but looked burly and fat he introduced himself as salvador the fourth one was a young girl who was staring at axton with admiration? I dont know but she had a robotic arm "my names maya" i said the girl who introduced herself as gaige sat up and stared wide eyed at mayas arm "y-your a siren!" She said the others look surprised as well the tall one turned in a exclamantion point "well i hear sirens are quite sexy" axton said smiling gagie had a sad look on her face that quickly disappered maya only showed signs of disgust at axton who sat back down and offered a seat next to him maya only sat down next to gaige who was still staring at axton with that same look in her eyes again "why hello there fellow vault hunters thank you for choosing to ride with hyperion and we would like to welcome you to..." The lights went dim and red lights turned on 2 gun loaders digistruted at the far end of the train car "your doom" the loaders opened fire and they all took cover maya got her smg ready salvador pulled put 2 vladaff mini-guns zero got out his sword axton got out a dahl assualt rifle and gaige pulled out a teidorre shotgun they all nodded at each other and returned fire

**on the side of the train with krieg**

****krieg heard the gun fire inside and the first thought he had was _maya_ he looked thourgh the window and saw she was ok a man tapped her shoulder and they begin making there way towards the front of the train krieg followed them looking thourgh each window for maya (cmon she has to be there keep searching!) his inner voice commanded he finnaly saw her pinned down as a bunch of loaders were shooting non-stop (now its time to introduce yourself to her friends) krieg cut a hole thourgh the side of the train car and swung in and cut the leg off a loader he then brought his axe down on its head and he chopped another one in half he pushed on out of the train and tripped one bringing his down on top of it a HOT loader fire a fireball at him only for him to absorb the flame and breath fire on the loader which only staggered it giving krieg the oppurtuinty to cut it half krieg only stood there panting he then felt a hot barrel aganits his head "alright psycho time to die" axton said before he got slapped by maya "you asshole what are you doing!?" She said "killing this psycho" he said still in pain from the slap "he just saved our lives and mine!" She said "since when?" Axton asked "the train station" she said walking up to krieg and putting her hand on his shoulder "THE TOUCH OF THE PRETTY LADY GIVES ME SPINE TINGLES! I LIKE IT" krieg said "even more of a reason to kill him" axton said "if you kill him you kill me" maya said everyone was stuned by this statment even krieg for a siren would stand up for him is very rare "fine,fine i wont kill him but ive got my eye on you psycho" axton said "his name is krieg" maya said axton rolled his eyes and continued thourgh the door leading to the front of the train "okay here we are we all ready?" Axton asked everyone nodded and he opened the door only to be greeted by tnt alot of it "you guys think your the heros dont ya? Well news flash kiddos your not" a robotic form of handsome jack said kriegs only thought was ( get her and run) everyone ran out but maya tripped and before she could get up the tnt exploded (the shrapnel will kill her do somthing!) krieg went and hugged maya hiding her in his big body and shielding her from the blast

**maya**

maya knew she was gonna die until she felt a muscular body hug her she awoke laying next to krieg she had minor cuts and bruises but nothing major but krieg was worse he had big chunks of metal in his back gashing wounds and he was bleeding...bad "krieg oh god no please no" she said begining to tear up she remebered her medical abilites but they werent the best she tried all she could she removed the metal and closed up the wound as best as she could she then sat there waiting for krieg to awake as she shivered in the cold she heard krieg stir and he looked up and saw maya "why does the pretty lady shake in the vanilla lands?" he asked "im-im c-c-cold" she said (shes cold you idiot do something hug her i dont know) "the little man tells me to eat you with my body" krieg said pulling her close and hugging her maya then felt very warm and soon fell asleep in kriegs arms (just keep holding her your doing great) _im unuse to the emotions im currently feeling _kreig thought to himself (yea i know just let her rest) and with that krieg stared at maya as she slept watching over her

* * *

**so what do you guys think of my very first chapter? leave feed back please ill continue putting more on a daily basis**


	2. Calm Ice

**thanks for all the views on my first chapter ill try my best to update daily which is ussally all the time alsoi apoligize if i spell some things wrong or if i stole some ideas from other maya x krieg stories its just those ideas are so good and also ill be typing in external perpective from now on any way without further ado on with the story!**

* * *

****Maya awoke feeling rested but not that much just enough to get her moving as she got up she remembered that krieg was holding her so she looked around and didnt see him and she began to worry _oh god oh god where is krieg i need his help, wait did i just say i need a psychos help? _she thought to herself. After a while she saw a figure in the distant she immeditaly regonized the figures strong build and buzz axe flaling in the air "i have retreived your shooty thingy my lady" krieg said handing over mayas SMG "thanks krieg, i really apprecatie that" maya said smiling and taking the SMG (yea, good job big guy anyway forgetting something? Cold air? Ice cubes? Siren?) "WE MUST GET THE PRETTY LADY OUT FROM THE VANILLA LANDS!" Krieg said taking maya by the hand and leading her thourgh the snow. After what seemed like hours they finnaly reached a hill with junk surroinding it, maya couldve sworn she saw some cube like figure near it, krieg must've saw it to because he ran over flaling his buzz axe in th. Air ranting: "I HAVE THE SHINEST MEAT BYCYCLE!" "AHHHHH!" The figure then started screaming in a robotic like voice and wheeling around in circles while krieg chased him this was midly amusing to maya so she decided to watch for a bit. After a while she got tired and went to stop krieg from mauling the poor thing, she stepped in front of krieg who immediatly stopped running and put his axe down "YOU DARE STOP A PREDATOR FROM ITS HUNT!?" He questioned with a muderous look in his eye " wait a minute yur vault hunters!" The robot said rolling up to them, "THE PREY RETURNS FOR A CHALLENGE!" Krieg shouting rasing his axe, maya just stopped him and krieg lowered his axe, "ive found more vault hunters! Now i can get revenge on captin flynt! And get off this ice cube" the robot said rasing his arms and spinning around "wait others? You mean youve found more?" Maya asked "yes 4 other vault hunters found them near a train wreck by the way im claptrap". He said holding out his hand maya just ignored him and asked where the other the others were " oh there inside drinking cocoa and warming up come on in!" claptrap said leading them inside his little hut

"hey, babe its you! Glad you made it i really missed you i wouldve saved your life if i knew you tripped wheres your psycho friend? Dead? yea i know its tough but we can work thorugh it!" axton said going to hug maya, maya just dodged him and axton just smiled then krieg walked in and the smile faded to a look of hate and dissapointment salvador was playing cards with the dead robots gaige was working on a robot maya never seen before and zero was medatating near the fire krieg walked over to the couch and ploped down, maya sat down across from krieg and axton sat next to her and put his hand over her, her response was to get up and sit next to krieg which left axton with a look of hate in his eyes, (man that guy really wants maya to the point where all he does is so pathetic) kriegs inner vocie said, krieg just nodded and began inspecting his buzz axe "krieg do you mind if i sit with gagge over there?" Maya asked krieg just nodded and maya smiled and walked over to gaige "hey there magic lady hows it going?" Gaige asked "good ive never seen this robot before" maya said sitting next to her "oh this is deathtrap he was a- well id rather not get into the details but hes been with me for a long time" gaige said screwing in a bolt "cool, hey do you mind if i asked you something?" maya asked making shre axton couldnt hear "sure, anything" gaige said looking at he. "Why do you keep looking at axton so much" "well, i- promise not tell anyone?" Gaige said blushing "always" maya said "well i-i like axton alot" gaige said with a nervous smile maya smiled at the fact that she was right "i was wondering if you could help me with him" gaige said "why me?" Maya asked with a confused look on her face "well you got mr. Psycho over there to fall for you" gaige said looking at krieg, who was muttering something to himself then wacked himself in the head with his buzz axe "krieg? Nah i dont think he likes me were just friends" Maya said smilling

**FRIENDZONED! Srry i just had to that anyway back to the story**

****"well anyway i just need your help" gaige said "well, okay" maya said smiling, gaige smililed and went back to work on deathtrap and maya got back up and went to sit next to krieg "I HAVE NO FEELINGS" krieg said whacking himself in the head again as maya walked over (okay, okay ill stop now that shes back jeez just stop killing us) kriegs inner voice said before retracting back into the corners of his mind "what do you think were gonna do now krieg?" Maya asked "we will feast on livers and travel to meatvile where i will devour it all" krieg said maya just smiled with a confused look on her face"MINIONS! I have a annoucemnt to make" claptrap said "oh god not this again" axton said looking at claptrap " we leave to capting flynts ship...RIGHT NOW!" Clap trap said rolling out the door "well we best get to sanctuary i hear its not so bad from claptrap" gaige said unsummoing deathtrap the vault hunters walked out with no knowlodge of the adventures that await them.

* * *

**so what did you guys think? I have a poll of whether or not i should make gaige fall in love with axton or a random boy merchomancer they meet along the way anyway see you in chapter 3!**


	3. The distress call

**hey guys sorry for the short stories its just i have been typing these stories with my ipad so ill use my computer anyway theres a MAJOR time jump in this its after they defeat handsome jack and the warrior and roland is still alive so in this is where i start to take some ideas from the author transcendentviewer which i apoligize but they are such good ideas anyway krieg has some feelings for maya but not alot and he is more insane than last time and also i just want to apoligize for no periods and and all that im not one to type periods but i hoe youll enjoy the stories anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Maya checked her SMG while krieg led the way swinging his axe back and forth muttering about some little man and feelings for a girl, maya was thinking what girl he was talking about and why she voulntered to go on this mission with krieg anyway he can hardly keep a conversation with out shouting some random shit about meat bicycles maya then looked up from her SMG when she heard krieg mutter something about a blue-haired girl she started blushing a bit and looked back down at her SMG _could he be talking about me?_ maya thought, she ran into krieg and he turned around, put a finger to his mask and to indicate to be quiet and he pointed ahead of them maya looked up the hill they where hiding behind and saw nothing at first until a badass thresher erupted from the ground they 2 looked at each other and nodded maya went aroound the thresher to cover while krieg got his axe ready maya nodded to give the order and they both went to work krieg jumped out of his and threw his axe to a feeler and cut it in half he thenwent and grabbed his axe and began slicing away at feelers the thresher was slowly coming behind him to kill him maya saw this and started shooting at the thresher the thresher looked and maya then krieg then dove underground maya prepared herself and popped up behind her she turned around to phaselock its mouth but it was to late the main feeler grabbed her and she dropped her SMG as it lifted her up and opened its mouth (hey, dumbass turn around) krieg listened and saw maya in trouble his eyes got bloodlust in them and charged toward the thresher he jumped up and cut the main feeler in half causing maya to drop to the ground she scrambled for SMG the thersher lunged at krieg with its mouth opened and swalloed him "KRIEG!" Maya screamed, the thersher heard her scream and turned around it prepared to shoot its needles at her when he all of a sudden he coughed up kriegs mask the thersher than went back to aiming at maya she could only stand frozen in fear but then the thershers stomach started moving and a buzz axe cut thourgh the stomach causing the thershers guts and organs to spill out along with krieg who landed face down on the ground covered in blood the thersher fell to the ground and maya ran up to krieg "krieg, are you okay?" She asked "my face pancake" he muttered pointing towards his mask not looking up at maya she retrevied his mask and gave it to krieg who sat up putting his mask on as he rose so maya couldnt see but she caught a glimpse of his chin it was covered in scars maya knew that he had a troubled past, krieg slipped on his mask and tightend the straps maya looked down at her SMG ( i think she saw...the scars...that they did to us) kriegs inner voice told him krieg slowly began to tear up but wipped away the tears as best as he could "on your meat haunches, we have more of the deserving to gut!" Krieg said rasing his axe in the air maya got up and krieg once again led the way swinging his axe back and forth he slowly started to become more and more aggresive as he argued with the little man he started whacking his head with the blunt end of his axe and blood started trickling from under his mask as he laughed like a maniac "why am i with the psycho, i shouldve chosen gaige so we can talk about axton" maya said "your here because the little man says i cant gut you like a fish and use them for my meat bicycle" krieg said with anger in his eyes "wait who is this little man?" Maya asked finnaly paying attention to the crazed psycho before her "he is the one that live in my bacon, he is the one who used to control this body HE IS THE ONE THAT STOPS ME FROM KILLING THE UNDERSERVING!" krieg yelled his voice growing more and more aggresive as he spoke krieg was now inchs from her face he then wheeled around and trudged off leaving maya to collect her thoughts (wow, how long have you been holding that in?) kriegs inner voice asked krieg just ignored him and continued on "this should be the place" maya said checking her ECHO map "but i dont see the echo recorder here anywhere" maya said they where standing in the middle of a wrecked outpost or what used to be a outpost (this place it looks familiar) krieg nodded in agreement he then started walking around as maya searched for the recorder all of sudden krieg fell to his knees and held his head in his hands and started shaking his head trying to shake the memories (dont ignore them krieg embrace them...please...its the only way we can stop the pain...) krieg stop trying to resist then the memories hit him all at once

_"why did you do it" i opened my eyes to see a women before me "do what?" I asked she slowly started tearing up "you really dont remember do you?" She asked wiping a tear away from her eye " remember what? What did i do?" I asked slowly getting angrier "you ripped one of the doctors heads off and threw it at another doctor, look at your hands" she said i looked at my hands and they where soaked with blood "i-i dont understand" i said scared she looked up at me " you dont even remember me do you?" She said starting to tear up again "im sorry i dont" i said "Hey! Eat you 2" a man in hyperion armor said i looked down at the table i was at and saw food i havent seen before i took a bite but i couldnt feel the taste "then what there doing to you is working" she said clearly about to cry "do what? What are they doing to me!?" I said standing up "please calm down" she said crying i couldnt no matter how hard i tried i couldnt calm down i wanted to kill everyone here before i knew it i was beating a hyperion soilder with his own arm i ripped off the women i saw was crying and people where screaming the last thing i remebered before getting tazed was the voice (its all over) then everything went black_

krieg woke up at the same place he was at before "aha! Found it!" Maya said krieg turned around to face the siren and for a split second saw the women he saw in the memorie he blinked and maya was herself again her stunning lovely self with her amazing body and ass (dont think i dont know what your thinking) krieg shook his head and got up when he got to maya she was already putting cordinates in to the fast-travel station to sanctuary once they got there maya went to moxxis and krieg went to where he pratically forced to go: the HQ he walked in and plopped on the couch upstairs as lilith and roland talked while brick and mordicai looked out the balcony (why do we always go here? I know roland still doesnt trust us but where not gonna eat anybody...well...not ANYBODY...) krieg just shurgged "hey there krieg" lilith said walking in and sitting next to krieg "hows maya been?" she asked "the pretty lady has been finest in all of the eyes of underserving" krieg said "um, cool i guess anyway when maya gets some rest give this ECHO to her its your guys next mission" lilth said handing krieg the ECHO and walking off krieg just sat there (man our life sucks) krieg just wacked himself in the head and fell asleep on the couch

maya was sitting with gaige while axton talked to moxxi, zero sharpened his sword, and salvador drinking as many beers as he could "hows it been going with axton?" Maya asked taking a sip of her drink "great i guess we've talked but not long coversations" gaige said taking a sip of her soda "how about krieg?" Gaige asked "insane as usaual"maya said smiling "havent you tried talking to him?" Gaige said "not really he mainly just spouts random things so its hard to keep up" maya said "you need to open up to him or else hes just gonna stay insane" Gaige said "anyway i gotta get some rest its late" maya said taking one last sip of her beer and walking out of moxxis "yea..." Gaige sighed she noticed axton was done talking to moxxi _time to make my move, cmon gaige you can do this!_ gaige thought to herself she went to talk with axton "hey axton i was um wondering if you wanted to you, well go on a picinic? Just us 2?" Gaige asked "sure tomorrow? I have nothing planned tomorrow" axton said smiling "cool! See you at the highlands" gaige said trotting off _man she is one hot girl_ axton thought to himself

maya pondered on how she was gonna communcate to krieg she then remembered her phasethought ability she could read peoples thoughts mabye she could hear and speak to this little man krieg was walking about and see if the little man can tell her what hes thinking maya smilied at the thought of finnaly being able to understand krieg well sort of anyway she slept thourgh the night soundly

she awoke the next morning and decided to oay a vist to krieg she saw axton and gaige walking towards the fast travel station holding a basket gaige turned around and gave a thumbs up and continued walking maya just smilied and continued heading to the HQ she knocked on the door and roland answered "hey we where just about to get you for your next missi-" "acctually im hear to see krieg" maya said cutting him off "oh well okay come on in" roland said krieg was "helping" tannis by sleeping on her paper work "someone get this big oaf of my paperwork before i pop a blood vessel!" tannis said angry " krieg just snored and turned around causing him to fall and bolt up immediatly shouting: "WHERES THE WALRUS HE OWES ME SAND DOLLARS" he then was silent for a moment before shouting "SHUT UP" and whacked himself in the head causing him to fall over and fall asleep again maya just giggled at this and went over and softly kicked krieg "THE PRETTY LADY APPORACHS READY THE MEAT!" krieg shouted bolting up to a standing positon "um right krieg the ECHO?" Roland said krieg stared at him confused (the beeper you dolt) krieg then handing maya the ECHO and she read over it and nodded alright krieg lets get to it "MMMMEEEEAAAATTTT!" krieg said rasing his axe in the air and bolting out the door "good luck" roland said walking back up stairs "im telling you maya youve got a fine man along with you" tannis said without looking up from her work "what?" Maya asked blushing a bit "yea krieg? Im telling you sometimes he mutters about you in his sleep i would be happy to bed with him one of these days" tannis said smiling maya just walked out of the HQ blushing _mabye i can get some answers from the little man_ maya thought she approchad krieg who was whacking the fast-travel station and when she approched he whacked himself in the head saying he had no feelings for her maya turned on the mission ECHO and a recording of roland spoke "okay you 2 we got a unknown distress call from the dust near the gate that leads to eridium blight we tried contacting it but was gone like it never existed here is the message that came with it 'help me...please...device...gate...eridium blight...hurry' sounds creepy but it could be a trap be on your guard roland out" amd the recording ended maya was pondering over the distress message she heard it was female but she couldve sworn she heard somewhere before but couldnt out her finger on it "well krieg lets go to the dust" maya said getting up and putting in the coordiantes to the dust "TO THE LAND OF DEATH AND BONES!" Krieg shouted as he raised his axe in the air in a instant they where in front of Ellie's they digistructed a vheicle and drove towards the gate maya just hoped krieg wouldnt kill them both while he drove and talked about serving nipple salads on his poop train "WE HAVE ARIVVED AT THE BALL MY LADY" krieg said offering her his hand like a gentlemen maya giggle and took his hand and gently stepped down she started searching around the gate for a device krieg just stared at her (oh yea, you want her bad)_shut up! _krieg thought back to his voice (even though your a psycho nkw you still have the normal sexual desires like a man has) "SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF BACON" krieg shouted whacking himself in the head multiple times with axe before stopping "damnit, where is this device she was talking about" maya said still searching the ground (tell her mabye its not a seperate device mabye its like a console or something) "perhaps the non-ediable meat rest at a place for bigger chunks of the soild meat" krieg said maya just look at him _well its time to try out the thought readier hopefully the little man is acctualy a voice and hes not completely insane _maya thiught as she walked up and put her tattoted hand on his head the tattos started glowing and she closed her eyes (what is she doing? Wait, im not alone in here something else is in here with me, krieg are you feeling it as well?) "my bacon is rotting!" krieg said with a worried look in his eyes (wait, the siren...) {hello} (JESUS who the fuck said that?!) {the siren} (wha- how did you get in here im inside his head) {siren powers} (damn sirens) {why are you hurting him? Why are infecting him?} (infecting him? I AM him) {what do you mean?} (before hyperion did there"thing" i was like this im the more sane part of him locked away in his brain while they created a insane form of him i could only watch and feel the pain after months i finnaly could speak to him didnt start off well but hes the reason he isnt killing innocent people or eating other peoples babies or nephews) {i see} (yea, but why did you enter our mind? His mind is dangerous any second now and you'll be dead) {i can handle myself} "AH THE PRETTY LADY IS INSIDE TO!? I WILL NOT ALLOW TRESSPASING IN MY BACON!" Krieg said grabbing mayas wrist and removing it from his head (krieg, our rule your axe touches the flesh of the underserving and i end this) "BAH!" Krieg said dropping mayas wrist "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU FOREVER" krieg said point his finger to the air (keep dreamin) "GAH!" Krieg started bashing his head against the wall {both of you stop this!} krieg stopped hurting himself and looked at her hate in his eyes "listen krieg im sorry but just let me talk to the little man for a little longer" maya said (thanks for the nickname cause i REALLY like the name little man) maya just rolled her eyes krieg grunted and looked away "ill take that as a yes" maya said trying to speak to the voice {you there?} (not like i go anywhere) {yea, listen can i just use you to understand what hes saying sometimes?} (sure, ive got nothing else better to do besides keeping this dumbass in line) {thanks} "there krieg all over" maya said trying her best to smile krieg looked at her with less hate in his eyes krieg walked over to the catch-a-ride machine ripped open the back and pulled out a power core and threw it to maya (yea whole time he was figuring where the device would be) maya look at the power core and it read hyperion on it "that cant be right scooter doesnt used hyperion tech" maya thought aloud "the hardend meat rest inside in the bigger harder meat for protection from the meat killers" krieg said nodding toward the core maya look at him in a confused way (he means thats the device the voice was talking about) "oh okay best get this to roland" before maya could take a step foward something hit her in the neck and she got dizzy and fell down the last thing he remebered seeing was krieg falling as well and bandits carrying them off

* * *

**so did you guys like the extended chapter? Ill try my best to make them longer anyway im looking for reviews out there thanks for reading see ya guys in chapter 4!**


	4. The Return

hello** guys thank you for all the reviews and my new followers on my story i really like that you guys are enjoying my story im not that good with kriegs random out burst but im getting better and way on with the show!**

* * *

**flash back: Gaige and Axtons picnic**

_i cant believe this is finnaly happening! _Gaige Thought to herself as she digistructed in the highlands: overlook with Axton they found a nice place to set up the picnic it was the place where daves house used to be before it fell in the river when they where testing out overlooks shields it was a nice little place because there werent any buildings and the ledge overlooked the river so they could look at the river while eating "why did you want to go on a picnic with me?" Axton asked smiling and rasing one eyebrow "well i wanted to get to know you" Gaige said slightly blushing "me? why not Zero? or Salvador? maybe Krieg or even Maya?" Axton asked "well zero it can hardly keep a conversation, Salvador is to weird, Krieg is..well... a psycho, and Maya she was to busy doing a mission with Krieg" Gaige said sitting down and setting up their picnic Axton sat down with Gaige and she pulled out a sandwich "help yourself to anything you like in there" Gaige said taking a bite of her sandwich Axton started going threw the basket and pulled out a chicken leg the 2 sat in silence _cmon Gaige say something! think of something anything! _gaige thought to herself "so how did you and deathtrap meet?" axton asked "well he was a science fair project for anit-bullying and my rival stole deathtraps designs and tried to make her own, failed but submited it anyway it was defective and since her dad was rich he bought the judges and she ended up first place and i came in 3rd" gaige said growning more aggresive as she rembered that day "but wait it gets worse, my rival just HAD to shove me and deathtrap indicated that as hostile but when he swung his claws at her...she...she exploded...everywhere guts, brains, flesh it was disgusting" gaige said growing sadder as she rembered that horrific day "dang" axton said shocked "what made her exploded?" axton asked looking at his chicken leg "well it turns out that when i was making some "modifactions" to deathtrap i forgot to calibrate him" gaige said clearly about to cry "after...after that whole scene the princaple came and got me i was suspened for murder of another student and sent to jail i called my dad asked him to make a distraction so i could escape to pandora he has a thing for distractions so i managed to get out, bought a ticket to pandora, and now here i am" gaige said smiling though her eyes were still watering "do you miss your dad?" axton said _what kind of stupid question was that of COURSE she does_ axton said cursing under his breath "yea, we cant really communicate because of far away we are, but once your on pandora you stay on pandora" she said "theres no reason to cry over all this well a bit but not like your doing" axton said "are you hiding something gagie?" axton asked _guess i cant hold it in any longer _gaige thought "i got a letter a few days ago it was from my planet and it was the color red and when a red sheet of paper is handed to you it means someone or something that was close to you has...died...an-" she burst into tears "i ca- i cant say it here, read it for youself" gaige said handing him a red sheet axton took and started reading it

dear gaige

we sad to say that your parents are dead killed by hyperion forces who came and now own half of our planet those that didnt die became slaves and now work in the eridum mines when they are done with our planet they will terminate it we sad to say that we can not hold a funrel for your parents do to the circumestances we hope you understand and we are sorry for your loss

from: EDEN-5 postal service

axton was silent the only noise was the wind blowing thourgh the grass and gaige crying axton just tossed the paper off the cliff saying several curse words before scooting next to gaige he put his hand on her shoulders and gaige looked up from her hands she then buried her head in his chest and axton held her close as she leaned in to him her tears on his shirt "hey its gonna be okay" axton said with a soothing voice stroking her arms "my...my whole planet is gonna die...and im gonna be the last EDEN-5 person alive" gaige said still crying "hey, well at least you got us were like your family arent we?" axton said smiling gagie looked up at him "yea, i...i guess we kinda are" gaige said smiling axton wiped a tear away from her cheek and gaige just giggled a bit "how about we rest here for a while" axton said "sure" gaige said axton layed down and gaige laid down with him as she stilled stay close to him and in his arms they watched the stars for a bit "thank you axton" gaige said "for what?" axton asked smiling "for making me feel better"gaige said looking at him "anything for a pretty lady" axton said smiling _did...did her just call me..pretty? _gaige blushed a bit and axton looked back up at the stars and together they fell asleep

**with maya and krieg**

maya woke up in a jail cell and she saw krieg in sitting on the corner (ah your finnaly awake) "the miss has been dwelling in the dark for hours" krieg said (yea...that...) "what happend?" she asked sitting up "the deserving sent us to the darkness with thier evil magic and witchcraft i have no respect for witchs and only wish to see them melt in the blood of my victims!" krieg said (he means that banidts hit us in the neck with tranqs) {ah got it} (luckily though me and krieg have been coming up with a plan to escape..well i did really he just listened to the parts he could understand which wasnt alot) krieg nodded in agreement "so when do we bust out?" maya asked "HEY! QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" the bandit guard shouted (youll see just stay behind krieg) "alright you 2 time for your fun time" the bandit said with a wicked smile (shall i dare say what he means by 'fun time?') {i think i know} "TORUTRE!" krieg shouted (yea...that) "shut up" the bandit said throwing a punch at krieg he caught the bandits hand "YOUR FUN TIME IS IN THE WAY OF MY SLAUGHTER TIME!" krieg said ripping off the bandits arm and knocking him aside with it (remember stay behind kreig) maya nodded they ran up the stairs where a bandit was aiming a gun at them he fired the gun but krieg dodged it, walked up, knocked the gun aside and picked up the bandit and rammed him into the wall "WE MUST GO TO THE ROOM OF POINTY THINGYS!" krieg shouted charging up the stairs (he means armoury they have our weapons stored there) maya ran after krieg who had 2 bandits by the head "YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" krieg shouted ramming the 2 bandits in to each other they hit each other and died on contact due to the amount of force kreig applied "THIS WAY MY LADY!" krieg said ripping of a door and throwing it at bandit inside maya walked in and saw krieg grab his buzz axe "MY AXE RETURNS TO ME!" krieg said he threw mayas gun to her "thanks you ready?" krieg nodded and and opened the door to the outside krieg charged right in and maya shot the other targets that wouldve killed krieg like snipers, grenadiers and other fun people by the time krieg was done he ran back up to maya covered in blood and bits of bandits "i have a object that i can not eat, i present it to you my lady" krieg said bowing down and handing maya a siren book "wow thanks krieg" she said kissing his cheek she walked off and krieg just stared at her (wow, good job buddy) krieg smiled under his mask and caught up to maya

maya inspected the hyperion core as she walked behind krieg she finnaly saw some markings on it and looked closer at the markings she could barely make other the letters but she succesfully read the word it said three horns-divide she also saw what she thought was a giant bone head and she regonzied it as the bone head that lead to a small bandit camp near the bridge corporal reiss blew up "krieg i know where we need to go" maya said krieg turned around and maya showed him the markings "to the vannila lands!" krieg said trotting off towards the gate that led to the dust where there they could head thourgh the other lands to reach there maya admired kriegs build great muslces, great build, great abs, great biceps, she noticed herself getting turned on and felt a small wet spot at her "special" place she blushed and cursed at her self _did i seriosuly just?...oh my god i did holy shit what do i do? okay, okay calm down mabye the wet spot will dry up besides its not that noticeable _maya was worried krieg turned around and looked at her with caring eyes to make sure she was okay maya blushed and looked away _did i seriously just blush too? oh my god i think...i think i love him... _kreig turned around to check on her again and she blushed again mayas cheeks where burning hot and she was starting to sweat she needed to wash up BAD and just get this whole thing out of her head she thought about the closest shower of lake she then remembered happy pig motel now that the power was on there she could was up in the shower there krieg...well krieg didnt need to shower but he should one day

as they approchaed happy pig motel maya told krieg she needed to wash up "take your time pretty lady" krieg said maya blushed and walked towards the showers (man she was losing it back there wonder what happend) krieg just shurgged and sat down maya got in the shower and stripped of her clothes she threw them in the washer machine and got in the shower feeling the warm water sliding down her skin she felt relaxed for once (hey what was happeing back there?) maya jumped and almost slipped (sorry) {what are you doing here?! i cant get some time for myself?} (hey relax i cant see i can only see thorugh kriegs eyes not yours) maya sighed and continued washing her body (you still didnt answer my question) maya stopped washing her self and looked down at her feet _guess i cant keep it a secrect any longer_ {okay just dont tell krieg} (ill try to resist) {okay, i was admiring kriegs build and i got well...horny... and i relized i liked him ALOT} (well that explains everything okay thanks and i wont tell krieg ill let you do that) and with that the voice returend to its rightful mind maya sighed and finshed up washing herself and got out and put on the newly clean clothes she grabbed her gun and walked out krieg saw her coming and sat up "shall we continue our endless walk?" krieg said maya smiled "sure" maya was blushing and walked next to krieg maya noticed a hole in kriegs arm and noticed it was a bullet hole "krieg your shot!" maya stopped krieg look at it and shrugged "the cave in my arm holds no ores and thereful is not important" krieg said "yes it is krieg thats serious here sit down" maya said krieg sat down and tried her best to heal the wound it was to serious but she could partially close it up but it was still serious "damnit i wish i wouldve paid more attention in healing class" maya said getting out her stiching kit "guess this will have to do until we can get you to Zeds" maya said maya grabbed his arm lightly _his muscles are so soild! _maya thought to herself as she stiched the wound together krieg watched with a curious eye he winced when she pulled the string "sorry" maya said looking up at him when maya was done she couldnt let go of his arm she loved the feeling of his muscles but soon snapped out of it and put away here stiching kit "there that should be good" maya said "now lets get to three horns-divide" maya said smiling and continued walking next to krieg

**with axton and gaige**

axton woke up and at first was startled then remembered what happened yesterday he look at gagie on his chest _she looks so cute when shes sleeping _axton thought axton was carefull not to wake her up but she was already up "about time" gagie said looking at him and smiling axton sat up and gagie leaned back on her knees so axton could get up _what do i say to her? after all that i dont know what to even talk about! _axton said streching _did we acctually just sleep together? no, sleeping on top of him outside at night doesnt count...or does it? i think you have to be in bed with a guy to be considered sleeping together _gaige thought yawning "best get back to sanctuary" gaige said grabbing the basket and the left overs axton had completely forgot about the picnic after he got lost with gaige before they could put in the coorinates to sanctuary roland got on the ECHO "dont head back to sanctuary yet you 2" roland said "why not?" gaige asked crossing her arms "we got a distress beacon from three horns-divide we already sent maya and krieg to check it out but they've been off the ECHO for hours so were sending you 2 in to find them and find that distress beacon we already contacted salvador and zero but same thing happened to them keep a eye for them and be careful, out" roland said getting off the ECHO "well lets get going" gaige said putting in the coordiantes to three horns-divide "what the hell?" gaige said with a hint of anger in her voice "what is it?" axton asked looking at the fast-travel station "it says three-horns divide isnt regestired" gaige said "thats strange just send us to three-horns valley and well walk from there" axton said gaige put in the coordinates to three-horns valley once they got there they started walking they decided not to use the catch-a-ride machines because axton didnt want to draw unwanted attention from the locals after what seemed like hours gaige fell to her knees "sorry if i sound like a little girl but legs hurt" gagie said axton turned around to look at her "how much farther?" gagie asked "um looks to be 2 and half miles" axton said looking behind him "i dont know if i can make it that far" gagie said gaige wasnt kidding when she said her legs hurt they had brusies from when she tripped and the brusies only seemed to have worsen with each step she took "ill carry you" axton said and with one swoop picked her up in his arms and walked on "thank you" gagie said leaning her head to his chest "its nothin" axton said as he walked on finnaly they made it to the gate and before axton could open the gate he appeared infront of a pilliar made out of hyperion tech gagie was still in his arms and maya and krieg where there as well as zero and salvador there was a little hole where it looked like a cylinder could fit maya looked at the hyperion core in her hands and placed it in the hole it sank down into the hold and a bright light shown the vault hunters saw a figure began to form in the light and it grew wings...angel wings

* * *

**so who do you think is returning? i think we all know but im not gonna say it did i make axton and gagie look like a good couple? i have to admit they where easier than maya and krieg but im getting better with them tell me what you thought about this chapter and ill see you in the next one! Also im holding a poll on my page for making this story dirty,clean or both**


	5. Friendship is hate

**thank for the views on my story guys! im sorry if this story sucks but just know that this is my first story so cut me some slack thanks to the poll results (which weren't a lot) this story has now become both a dirty and a clean story and ive decided to make maya and Krieg the dirtyish couple and gaige and Axton the cleaner couple anyway on with the story!**

* * *

as the figure fell from its stand zero ran up and caught it was still surrounded by a bright light and it slowly faded showing the exhausted of "angel?!" the vault hunters said at the same time "angel/we thought you dead/why are you back?" zero asked projecting a question mark on his mask "had...to warn...you" angel said slowly passing out "warn us for what?" axton asked "please...eridium" angel said "oh no eridium will just make you worse" maya said "allow me" she said walking up and place her hand on angels tattooed arm mayas tattoos started glowing and angels started glowing as well angels eyes flew up and she gasped for air maya pulled her hand slowly as the glowing stopped in both tattoos zero set angel up right and she stood up wobbly "thank you, anyway im here to warn you that hyperion is not yet defeated" angel said "well we kinda figured that" gagie said "no, it has a new leader and his name is blake" angel said "whoa blake? as in jacks asstiant?" maya asked bewildered "yes, and he was going over some slag expermint notes and found one in paticular" angel said slowly turning her head to face krieg (oh no) kriegs inner voice said worried "he found your expermint results, krieg, and he wants to finish what the scientist started" angel said "oh no he cant!" maya said grabbing kriegs arm and holding it tight as if he could dissappear any second krieg just stared at her but then softened his eye and looked back at angel "blake is hiring the best people to capture krieg and they are the best at what they do if blake gets a hold of krieg he will use a steriod to make krieg more stronger than ever and he will also listen to blakes orders" angel said her eyes now wide "anyway, we must get to sanctuary to warn roland about this new threat" angel said rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes "gaige?" axton asked "way ahead of ya" gaige said already typing in the coordinates for sanctuary the appeared in sanctuary and krieg and angel headed towards HQ while the others ran off to moxxis "you love maya, dont you?" angel asked levetating of the ground "her smile gives me spine tingles and her blood-filled cheeks makes me feel joy" krieg said not looking at angel "interesting" angel said turning away from krieg and looking ahead again "krieg welcome back we thought we lost yo-...why the hell is she here?" roland said crossing his arms and staring at angel "ive come to warn you about a new threat that has arisen" angel said floating over to roland while krieg plopped on the couch "krieg" lilith said walking up behind roland krieg looked up at lilith "um...go to moxxis for a bit i think you've earned it" lilith said smiling krieg hopped up with joy and strolled out the door

"what the hell! we saw you die!" roland said kicking the wall "yes but since im networked into almost everything in this planet i put all my DNA and data into a single console before i died, i then spent months trying to contact you i succed and got the vault hunters to bring me back to pandora" angel said floating down to the ground and smiling at roland"roland can i talk to you in private?" lilith asked roland turned to look at her to say no but saw she wasnt asking "hang on angel" roland said following lilith into the room "what the hell is wrong with!" lilith said "what?" roland asked surprised "about angel" lilith said about to slap him "yea what about her?" roland asked worried "shes a fucking siren! we cant just kick a siren out of sanctuary we need all the help we can get for this threat we still have to hear about" lilith said "as much as i hate letting a enemy that tried to kill us into the crimison raiders, we have little choice" roland said "thank you now lets hear about this threat" lilith said walking back to angel "ok whats this threat?" roland asked crossing his arms "blake is now in charge of hyperion and hes sending all of hyperion to the other vaults" angel said "wait how does he know about the other vaults?" lilith said "i believe that there may be a spy among us" angel said roland got a worried look on is face "great watch you say from now on" roland said "hes also going to try and control terramorphus" angel said "ha!, id like to see him try" lilith said smiling "dont underastimate him lilith, he has the necessary tools and power to control him" angel said with a serious look on her face liliths smile faded "great any thing else we need to know?" roland said "yes, one more thing he is going to try and capture krieg and he has the right men to do it he wants to use krieg as a personal bodyguard and other things that i am unaware of" angel said sitting down "thank you angel get all the rest you need" roland said walking off towards the map "thanks angel its good to have you back" lilith said smiling "thank you, now let me rest please" angel said yawning and falling asleep lilith smiled and then hear screaming she turned around and ran towards the balcony where roland was "you hear it too?" lilith asked roland nodded there was a crowd gathering around the entrance to moxxis "never should have let krieg gone to moxxis" lilith said

**8 minutes ealier**

krieg walked into moxxis looking around the place (ok, good just dont fuck it up) krieg nodded and looked around for maya he saw gaige and axton sitting alone in the booth salvador sitting at the bar drinking a ton of beer and zero was no where to be found but he also couldnt find maya all of sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face maya "hey there krieg, did lilith finnaly let you out?" maya asked smiling "the red haried lady has released from my holding cell and allowed me to eat babies!" krieg shouted but not that loud "ill take that as a yes" maya said "do you want anything?" maya asked pulling krieg over and sitting on a bar stool while krieg stood "i wish to devour the triangle of joy" krieg said (pizza, her means pizza) maya just nodded and smiled moxxi walked over towards maya "what can i get ya, sugar?" moxxi asked "wine and some pizza" maya asked "coming right up suga-" moxxi stopped half way when she noticed krieg looking around the place "my,my dont we have a hunk here" moxxi said putting her elbows on the bar "he with you?" moxxi asked not taking her eyes of krieg "yea, and hes a psycho" maya said looking at krieg "well psycho or not you got yourself a hunk with you" moxxi said "your lucky anyway ill get that order of yours you lucky lady you" moxxi said walking into a room behind the bar a drunk came up behind maya staggering he put his elbow the bar and looked at her "hey there sexy lady, wanna see what a 8 inch dick looks like?" he said "arent i talking to one?" maya said there ooos all around the bar "now now there sexy dont be like that just give me a kiss and we can get to work on repopulating" the man said going up to kiss her maya slapped him and he got a angry look in his eye and he slapped on her the ground krieg heard maya hit the floor and turned around and saw her on the floor and in pain the man jumped on top of her and tried to take her clothes off in kriegs eyes time slowed down and he couldnt hear anything but the voice (man its been a while since this has happend listen no buzz axe just beat him up and teach him a lesson no matter how bad you want to kill him) krieg nodded in agreement an time returned back to normal along with the sound krieg stomped up and grabbed the man by the throat and held him against the wall "YOU DO NOT TOUCH THE PRETTY LADY!" krieg yelled in his face "to bad buddy im gonna be all over her tonight" the man said smiling krieg punched the man in the face and fell to ground "you should not have done that" the man said all of sudden krieg felt arms around his neck and krieg grabbed the arms and swung the person over his shoulder and the man landed on his back krieg heard a snap as the mans back broke (good leave him be) a bullet whizzed pass krieg and he looked at his attacker as the was reloading his gun krieg walked up and grabbed the man by the back of his head and held him above a table "EAT WOOD" krieg said slaming the mans face into the table when krieg lifted the man up his face was bleeding and his nose was broken (ok good next one) krieg let the man fall to the ground and krieg was tackled out the door a crowd started appearing outside as the krieg and the man who tried to fuck maya threw punches at each other the man threw a punch but krieg ducked and grabbed the man by the stomach and slammed him to the ground the man groaned in pain but got back up (man hes tough) the man threw a bunch a krieg which landed on kriegs masked the man hurt his hand and held his hand crying out and shouting curse words krieg went to kick him when he saw something that changed his mind krieg saw that man was wearing a hyperion beacon it was flashing and beeping but krieg had not seen it or heard at all "thats right big guy blakes gonna have fun using you" the man said smiling and spitting out blood (kill him) krieg walked over picked the man up by the throat and ripped the mans head off the body slumped to the ground and krieg threw the head on that ground and stomped on it "kreig..." he turned around a saw maya he face was bleeding where the man hit her she was holding her cheek "thats enough im okay" maya said smiling then she winced in pain krieg noticed that he leg was cut as well BAD (the man wasnt trying to fuck her he was hurting her) maya collapsed to the ground but krieg caught her time before she could hit the ground "im fine krieg, really" she said krieg felt something grab his arms and then his legs krieg turned around to see a constructer pulling him towards it "krieg!" maya yelled reaching out for her hand to grab she tried using her powers but she was to wounded "thank you for returning jacks psycho have a nice day" blake said over the radio the constructer lifted up in the air and flew away by then the people where already screaming and panicning maya knew she had to get krieg back

she woke up in doctor Zeds surgey bed she rose up fast "whoa there dont get up so fast you where wounded pretty bad" Zed said pushing her down "krieg i need to rescue krieg" maya said "where aware of that siren" roland said stepping into view "blake got him it was a set up a man hurt me and krieg went to teach him a lesson but the man had a hyperion beacon on him leading blake to krieg he wounded me when was "stripping me" but was acctualy cutting me" maya said panicing "yea you bled out pretty bad you were in a pool of blood when we found you" lilith said stepping into view "where do you think blake took krieg?" roland asked angel who was in the corner "no doubt to where krieg was created" angel said "which is?" lilith asked "wild life preserve a abonadend wing when jack decided to to slag expermints on animals instead of humans" angel said "alright tell the other vault hunters to get ready" roland said walking out "oh no im coming with them" maya said "you need to rest" roland said "im coming whether you like it or not" maya said getting out of the bed roland sighed "well i guess you can but just be careful" roland said maya went to the HQ to get her stuff and met up with the other vault hunters near the fast travel station they appeared infront of wild life preserver "okay once you get in the walls go to where you found bloodwing and head out the door leading to the broken hall way overlooking a stalker hive continue down that hall way and there should be a set of doors that lead to the abanoded wing its locked but ill unlock it for you" angel said over the ECHO the vault hunters made thier way to where angel told them to go bypassing stalkers and shooting engineers and loaders once they got to the door angel unlocked the door for them "be careful inside there once the door was unsealed the security forces where turned back on" angel said "why was this door lock if blake already made it in?" axton asked "blake took another way" angel replied "why not just go in that way?" gagie asked "to risky/most likely guarded/by loaders no doubt" zero said "thank you zero" angel said although they couldnt see it angel was blushing just at the voice of zero they made thier way in as angel guided them thourgh the dark twisting corirdors

krieg woke up strapped to a surgey table (great where here again) krieg was struggling to get out "ah your awake" blake said behind protective glass "IM GOING TO PUT MY PAIN IN YOUR SOUL!" krieg shouted still struggling "hmph, your funny" blake said amused doctors appeared next to him and they brought down a rack to kriegs bandaged arm it had a bunch of steriods in the rack and it lined up againits kriegs arm "these are the steriods we use to make badass psychos of course i need a stronger bodyguard and your a mutant psycho so i thought if i inject that stuff into you i could create a mutant badass psycho!" blake said smiling wickedly "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!" krieg said struggling even harder "doctors activate the rack" blake said one of the doctors pressed a button and the rack pushed towards kriegs arm the steriods entered his arm and krieg winced a bit in pain "now behold the power of slag!" blake said pressing a button the purple liquid was injected into kriegs arms krieg started losing it and his right arm grew bigger and his left smaller he heard the cracking of bones and he broke out of the table ripping the steriods from his arm he pulled out his buzz axe and brought it down on top of a doctors head he yanked it out and turned around cutting of another doctors head in the process a hyperion soilder walked thourgh the door closing it as he walked it krieg threw the axe at the soilders head causing him to scream in pain and claw at his head before dieing krieg turned around a back handed another doctor knocking him out cold and grabbed the last doctor by the head a sqiushed his head by his big hand krieg turned around and started banging on the glass that was protecting blake who was smiling the whole time "but heres the catch im gonna need you to serve me" he said pressing a button while smiling a robotic arm came down and injected the liquid into kriegs head krieg passed out sliding his hand down the window

after what seemed like hours of running and shooting and hiding they finnaly made it to the surgeon area "oh my god" gagie said maya walked in the room where she saw tons of blood and dead bodys "kriegs been here he mustve escaped" maya said she ran down another hallway "this way!" she shouted _im close im so close! i can feel it the love of my life is so close right now i cant stop now to late to stop now _maya saw krieg walking down the hall with buzz axe in had "krieg!" maya shouted with a smile hugging him from behind krieg turned around and threw her off "WHO TOUCHES THE KILLER OF MEN!" krieg shouted staring at maya with the most deadlist look in his eye he approched her buzz axe ready to strike "k-krieg?" maya said with a worried look on her face she was starting to tear up "OH YES YOULL MAKE A GREAT ADDITION TO MY MEAT BYCYCLE" krieg said stepping closer he brought the axe down but maya rolled out of the way "krieg please stop!" maya said almost crying "I WILL STOP WHEN THE ROOM IS FILLED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" krieg said taking another swing at maya who dodged it "kreig please stop and listen to me its maya! your friend! the pretty lady!" maya said tears rolling down her face "I WANT TO DROWN IN YOUR BLOOD!" krieg shouted and once again attemped to swing at maya only causing her to do a backflip dodging the horizinal strike he made with his axe maya put up her weapon and approched krieg "krieg please listen to me...its me...maya...you rescued me at the train station...please...come back to me..." maya said crying krieg grabbed her by the neck she heard a clap and faced behind krieg who turned around as well "good job krieg you got a siren!" blake said "WHAT SHALL I DO WITH IT!?" krieg asked "do what ever you like" blake said "oh and make it painful but dont take to long we gotta pay a visit to terramorphus" blake said smiling and walking off "the master commands AND THE KILLER OBEYS!" (NO STOP KRIEG!) the inner voice said before being pushed back to the corners of his mind before krieg could choke her to death the inner voice took over and tried his best to put her down only resulting in krieg throwing her across the hall who landed with a thud krieg looked at his hand then back at maya "i have no time to waste on disgusting meat" krieg said walking off that comment hit maya hard for krieg called her disgusting the other vault hunters ran up behind maya who was crying "maya! what happend? wheres krieg?" gaige asked kneeling down next to her "hes...hes gon *sniff* blake turned him into a monster and *sniff* krieg almost killed me" maya said before crying even harder "GOD DAMNIT! blake is gonna pay!" axton said kicking a piece of metal "where do you think/krieg has run off to?/ mabye we can bring him back" krieg asked "*sniff* blake said something about terramorphus but that place is sure to be guarded by hyperion" maya said "we make big boom with flyers!" salvador suggested "yea getting some help from bricks buzzards may help" axton said "cmon lets go" gaige said hand maya her weapon maya got up and walked down the hall with the others she stopped and turned around "krieg...ive always loved you" maya said before turning around and walking with the others

(i tried to fight his thoughts i tried! but they just came pouring in i couldnt bare looking at them they had signs of murder, blood, etc sure krieg is viloent but not THIS bad blake mustve spent years doing this with out a host that can barely keep me in thier head i am begning to fade away... then i rembered maya... i could help her! i can still see through kriegs eyes! i can see his thoughts! but i wonder how long ill last in his head before im pushed out and forced into mayas head that i dont know but i will do my best to help save krieg but maya oh man she lost it i tried my best to stop krieg from killing her but it wasnt that good blake is gonna pay for what he did to krieg and maya he will pay and he will pay dearly...)

* * *

**so what did you guys think? was it a bit sad when maya and krieg where talking the hall? to be honest i tried some best did you like the ending? kriegs inner voice finnaly getting a full paragraph? anyway i hope this chapter really grabbed your attention and make you hunger for more anyway dont be afraid to post reviews and ill see you guys in chapter 6!**


	6. The Returned and The Fallen

**im gonna be making some grammar changes thanks to a reader that sent me a private message talking about how i should change my story and that is was hard to read because of grammar sadly i have forgotten the name of the user and therefore can not tell you it but i just want you guys to know that my story better please send me PMs or reviews about how i can improve my story writing anyway on with the story! also instead of writing little man all the time for the voice im gonna start calling him LM to make it easier**

* * *

maya was devestated she spent all of her time in the HQ sobbing in her bunk she would fall asleep then wake up the next day and continue crying "maya, you need to get up and move out" mordecai had said maya just continued looking at the wall and crying it contiuned on for 4 days until she was contacted by someone (siren...) the voice had said maya had stopped crying {little man!} maya had thought with exicment (yea thanks for the name, anyway theres no time to lose i know how we can save krieg!) LM said {how!?} maya thought back with exicment _i could acctualy krieg back!_ (it wont be easy but it will all be worth it, i can still see thourgh kriegs eyes but my vision is getting dimmer it wont be long before im pushed out) LM said {okay what do we need to do?}

(were gonna wanna start by getting a empty health bottle) LM said

{why?} maya had thought back with a confused look on her face (blake used a mind control needle to make krieg work for him, i know the ingridents that we can use to bring him back to our side) LM said {will he remember everything before he was corrupted?} maya thought back with look of worry on her face (50, 50 im not sure i hope so...) LM said {got it what do we need to do?} maya asked LM (well were gonna need to get some purfied slag, not the normal kind the kind hyperion uses, tannis should have some from when you retrevied for her when you had to get the claptrap upgrade) {yea i remember that} maya said thinking back to the blood and and saddness from when bloodwing had died (one you get that were gonna need to some of kriegs blood from his head, there should be some on the needle that blake used when he corrupted krieg) LM said maya nodded (if were lucky then the blood wont be dry now the blood part if optinoal if we want to increase our chances of getting krieg to remeber us then we need that blood, anyway next were gonna want to top it off by using your mind control ability) maya nodded (now get to it! were running out of time) maya flew up, grabbed her gun and went to retrive the vial and the purfied slag

"OH GOD PLEASE DONT, DONT NOOO-AHHHHHHHH!" as the bandit fell to ground blake could only help but smile at kriegs vilonet behavior "come krieg we must get the lair were getting closer" blake said "right away buchter! chop us more meat for the feast!" krieg shouted rasing his axe as they entered thousands cuts memory flashed through kriegs mind

_*laughing* "_ your so funny" *giggle* "yea well thats what im good at" i said smiling the women smiled back all of sudden loaders fell from the sky and a constructer flew down in the middle of me and women a image of handsome jack appeared "why hello there _ your friend flesh-stick sold you guys to me and ive got the perfect thing for you big guy" jack said with a evil look in his _

"krieg? are you alirght?" blake said (remember those times big guy?) krieg shook is hand "by bacon is rotting" krieg said rubbing his forehead blake just shurgged and continued on as krieg cut thourgh the bandits leading them towards terrramorphus lair as blake placed the eridium on the pedestal the hyperion soilders began to shift nervously "oh dont worry you pussies i have the correct object to control him" blake said holding up a anicent relic it wasnt the vault the key but it was a cone it looked like it fit into a horn of some sort, the doors opened and the group walked in

"aaannnd finshied!" maya said holding up the glowing vial with slag and a mixture of blood was in it (kriegs at terramorphus's lair were running out of time!) LM said "SLABS! rocko just said blake and krieg came running in and he said he saw them entering terramorphus's lair!" brick said "we need to move...now!" roland said zero jumped off the balcony and gaige and axton ran down the stairs

"maya, listen be careful around krieg he will not hesitate to rip you limp from limp and use your intestines as a necklace" roland said

"um, got it" maya said with a disgusted and worried look on her face

she caught up with the others while salvador came running up from moxxis "you ready to do this?" axton said "oh yea" maya said smiling they entered the coordiantes in to the fast travel station and appeared at the entrance to slab town the scene before them was a mess dead bodys laid everywhere with thier other halfs missing along with arms, legs, lungs, organs, and heads "oh my god" maya said covering here mouth "yea i know its a mess but were wasting time!" axton said running into slab town the others followed and they reached the entrance to terramorphus peak luckliy the door was still opened and they made there way inside the ran to the gate that opened up and let them into field where they saw blake removing the horn from the bigger part and attaching the aincent cone onto it krieg saw maya and turned to blake "THE MEAT APPROCHAES! WHAT IS YOUR ORDER!" krieg shouted blake turned around and smiled at the vault hunters

"let the feast begin!" blake said amusingly

kriegs right arm grem huge while his left arm shrunk "oh my god krieg..." maya said eyes starting to tear up again "maya you stay in cover! the rest of you lets go! but dont kill krieg!" axton said running in "IM GOING TO HAVE A BIG BELLY TONIGHT!" krieg said in a deeper voice maya thought that the others where gonna get ripped to shreds immedtlely but she was surprised to see them doing quite well dodging him and killing the hyperions, blake was near a ion loader who was projecting its force field once blake got the cone in he blew in it and a differnt sound came out than normal the gate opened and terramorphus came out and popped thourgh the middle in the field it turned towards blake and stared at him krieg was staring at terramorphus along with the others (now siren! do it now!) maya looked at the needle in her hands and at krieg she ran up behind krieg and went to inject him with the liquid krieg turned around to see her and he backhanded her and she fell to the ground "THE OLD MEAT APPROCHAS I THOUGHT YOU SPOILED!" krieg said walking towards maya by then blake was to busy talking to terramorphus and saying the words that put terramorphus under his control and the others where fighting the hyperions "krieg please its me the pretty lady! maya!" maya said starting to cry again "IM GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING YOU BLEED!" krieg said stepping closer (HEY DUMBASS! STOP!) krieg stopped in his tracks but maya was still frozen with fear (THIS WOMEN IS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND YOUR GOING TO MAKE HER BLEED!?) LM was shouting now but he was slowly getting pushed out (REMEBER YOUR NAME IS KRI-) LM was forced out and into mayas head (i failed maya...i was pushed out...) "its okay" maya said she snapped out of her fear and phaselocked kreigs legs krieg fell and maya climped on top of him holding him down "please forgive krieg!" maya said tears rolling down her cheeks as she stabbed the needle into kriegs head and injected the liquid

_she was all he cared about he had to protect her she was everything to him but the memories where slipping away as they injected him with more and more steriods and slag but now his wife was gone and he needed to get his daughter out of her before he forgot her too"SWEET HEART REMEMBER THAT BIG RED ROCK I TOLD YOU TO HIDE IN YOUR DRESS!" i yelled in pain "PULL THE PIN AT THE TOP AND THROW IT AGANITS THE WALL" i commanded "mommy?" she had said "RUN TINA RUUUAGGHHHHHHHH!" everything my memories my, future slipped thourgh my hands like they were water and the rest dried up i had escaped there and wandered around pandora killing everything i could find his inner voice stopping him from killing innocents and only killing the deserving..._

kriegs eyes flew open maya was still on top of his back removing the needle slowly krieg looked behind him as best as he could "the pretty lady on me gives me spine tingles" krieg said "KRIEG!" maya said hugging him krieg was defintly getting spine tingles now maya sat up and got off krieg allowing krieg to get up and face her maya with tears of joy in her eyes hugged krieg and hung on to his neck "please dont ever leave me again" maya said digging her face into his shoulders "the pretty lady does not deserve pain, she only deserves the freshest meat" krieg said hugging her back "sorry to break the love fest but we could use some help!" axton said knocking a solider unconsious krieg pulled out his buzz axe and looked at maya as she got out her SMG they both nodded and charged it kriegs axe connected with the head of a hyperion killing him instantly krieg ripped out and cut another in half bringing his axe down on top of its head another grabbed his neck and went to stab him only to be shot in the back by maya the hyperion screamed in pain and fell gagie was shot in the leg and fell "DAMNIT!" gaige said grabbing her leg "HANG ON!" axton said running over to her and deploying his turret its shield went up protecting the 2 axton took off his backpack and was searching for medical supplies he pulled out some bandages, a cloth, and a bottle of liquid he poured some of the liquid on the cloth "gaige this gonna heart" axton said holding her shoulder "just do it damnit" gaige said gritting her teeth axton started dabbing the wound with the liquid as it cleaned the wound gagie screamed in pain after axton was done he applied the bandages and lifted her up into his arms "SAL COVER ME!" axton said running to hide behind a rock, he grabbed his turret and salvador was shooting hyperions and following axton meanwhile krieg was having a ton of fun as he chopped thourgh hyperions like they where butter he was laughing like a maniac right now and he loved it (thats it big guy let all that anger out) LM said urging him on then he heard a scream if pain behind him he thought it was gaige but something made him turn around he saw maya holding her stomach and she was bleeding BAD krieg ran up to her cutting thourgh hyperions and he threw his axe down and slide next to her checking her wound it was serious and she was dying fast "hey krieg *cough* guess this is it at least you get find out who you are" maya said smiling weakly (redeem the soul...) "redeem the soul" krieg whispered "huh?" maya looked at krieg with a confused face "REDEEM THE SOUL!" krieg shouted placing his hand over mayas wound "krieg what are you do-" maya was interuppted LM (redeeming he soul for you) {you mean hes} (dieing for you...yes...it was nice knowing you maya...goodbye...) maya was begining to cry again "krieg please dont i just brought you back you cant go we can fix me up cant we?" maya asked tears streaming down her cheeks "the milkshakes have given you a bad brain freeze pretty lady" krieg said as magic sailed thourgh his hand and into mayas wound maya felt her self getting stronger and her wound closing "krieg please no" maya said trying to pry kriegs hand off her wound but his hand was to big and strong she gave up krieg looked into her eyes he slowly fell to the ground "angel up, monster down" he said he then closed his eyes "KRIEG NO!" maya said hugging him "MAYA WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!" axton said pulling maya up "NO I CANT LEAVE HIM" maya yelled "HES GONE MAYA!" axton said maya wouldnt budge axton kneeled down and faced her "maya listen to me i know its hard but if we dont leave were all gonna die and so is pandora and alot of other planets" axton said maya took one last look at krieg and ran towards the exit axton picked up gagie and ran after maya

"hmm isnt that a shame" blake said smiling terramorphus behind him "come terra we have much work to do" blake said walking off terramorphus dove underground and followed blake leaving kriegs body to rot

* * *

**so what did ya'll think of that? pretty sad right? also my next story is gonna be based off of some game play i did with one of my friends on borderlands 2 and that friend knows who they are incase not well just remember "i gave you spine tingles" anyway hoped you enjoyed the story and see ya'll in the next chapter! peace! **


	7. Back For Good

**sorry if the last authors note on my last story sucked i just had to get that out there anyway most of this is story is kriegs past before he became a psycho alot of these memories were gameplay i did with my friend anyway on with the story!**

* * *

again, she had lost him again the others tried there best to comfort here but nothing helped she tried talking to LM but he was dead too which made it even worse she would wake up with a pillow soaked in tears and she would remember why it was soaked, she missed his random out burst even if they were disgusting or made no sense, it was a best that krieg could do to communicate she remembered 5 years back when krieg held her close in the cold weather of the southern shelf the warmth of his body aganits hers was relaxing even after the train wreck he had almost killed himself saving her _he killed himself saving me..._ maya thought she began to cry again and stuffed her face into her pillow to muffle the sounds of her pain when ever gaige and axton where around her they would try not to act like a couple just so she wouldnt remember how she loved krieg she ussauly just ignored them they LIKED each other she LOVED krieg there was difference...even in the emontial pain there was a difference...maya remembered his touch aganits her wound _angel up! monster down_ he had said those where his last words to her and they kept echoing in her mind which only bought more tears and pain she wouldnt move from her bed the others bought her food but she never ate

"maya you have to eat, youll starve to death" lilith had said

fine! at least i get to see krieg! she wanted to say that she wanted it to come spilling out of her mouth like the tears were coming out of her eyes but she could only grunt and continue crying she ate once it filled her up for a moment or 2 she had forgotten about krieg but she missed the random out burst he had said whenever they ate "DIE LIFELESS MEAT!" he would say "DROWN IN MY TEETH!" maya would laugh and continue eating this bought more tears to her eyes before she put her head back in her pillow she had been crying for 6 days now almost a full week the others said she needed to get some fresh air but she would just sit on the balcony and try her best not cry out loud so that all of sanctuary could hear it she didnt know what to do with her life anymore the only thing she did was lay on her bed and cry it was the only thing she could do...for nothing else mattered...just her...and her pain...

_there first date had been shooting bandits in sawtooth cauldron laughing and shooting away he didnt even know it was a date until she said: "i guess this counts as our first date huh?" she smiled "guess so" i said smiling back there second was at overlook "catch me!" she had said as she jumped from the top of a building he caught her in his arms and they just looked looked at each others eye and smiling at each other... he had forgotten thier third date but he could remember the fourth oh the fourth...that was when he lost everything even her...it didnt even count as a date really that was when he learned his closet friend flesh-stick had sold them out to hyperion for test...they took her...it was painful watching her getting beaten but i couldnt move only watch they made me listen to her screams as they injected gallons and gallons of slag into her body he remembered when he had found on her storys she wrote he had read it aloud while she was smiling and laughing tell me to shut up i only read on...getting to the part where 2 of the charaters had sex it was a then that part she tackled him and they stood staring at each other as she was ontop of him "nice story" i said smiling "shut up jerk" she said smiling back but all that was gone now...hyperion made sure of that he could barely remember his own name untill he stumbled across his papers hyperion took on him he only stared at it trying to read the words but one word he could make out "krieg" that was his name it kept echoing in his mind krieg, krieg, krieg growing louder and louder krieg!, KRIEG, KRIEG! _

"THE MILKSHAKES ARE INVADING MY POOP TRAIN AND THEY STOLE ALL THE NIPPLE SALADS! THEY WILL HAVE NO MORE SPINE TINGLES TONIGHT WHEN IM DONE WITH THEM!" krieg said hopping on his feet "WHERE ARE THEY!? I SHALL SLURP THIER INSIDES OUT WITH A STRAW!" krieg said looking around "AHA! MY STRAW!" he said walking over and picking up his axe "WHERE ARE THE MILKSHAKES! I MUST DRINK THEM AND THEN!-" he lowered his arms "i must find the pretty lady who gives me spine tingles" he said with a calmer voice (thats it...now...lets get some revenge) "I AM THE MILKSHAKE DRINKER AND I SHALL HAVE A BRAIN FREEZE TONIGHT!" krieg said running to the gate that exited terramorphus peak (hmm i cant contact maya she may have to do that mind reading thing again on us) "MY BACON HAS ROTTEN! I MUST GO AND REVIVE THEM WITH THE PRETTY LADY!" he said trotting off to thousands cuts "but first the milkshakes" he said eyeing a hyperion offical (kill...) LM commanded "I HAVE THE SHINEST MEAT BICYLCE AND THE FAIREST OF ALL PRETTY LADYS!" he said rasing his axe and killing the screaming hyperion "i will not the milkshakes take her like they did with my old pretty lady" he said walking off axe on shoulder...

maya decided she needed to get out so she wiped her tears as best as she could and grabbed her SMG and head to marcus's firing range once she got there she started firing her SMG at the vandal that was injected with countless amounts of steriods to become inivicble "ah finnaly decided to get out?" lilith said leaning againts the door frame "yea..." maya said shooting at the vandal "we got a contact from thousands cuts one of bricks men said he saw a muscular looking man killing hyperions that had occupied thier camp" lilith said looking at the ground maya put her gun down and turned around with a look of happy, with a look of hope on her face "it could be just one of the crushers" lilith said "it could be him lilith! i need to check it out!" maya said walking out the door "what if its a hyperion trap?" lilith said stopping maya "if it is ill be ready" maya said pulling liliths hand from her chest "your in no shape ill send someone else to check it out" lilith said "NO!" maya said lilith stopped dead in her tracks maya out her hand over her mouth _did i just...yell?..._ maya thought "lilith im so sorry" maya said running up and hugging her siren sister "i just want to see him..." maya said "ill send gaige with you" lilith said "oh, thank you thank you!" maya said hugging lilith tighter

as maya and gaige walked into thousands cuts they saw tons of hyperions dead laying on the ground "we need to split up" maya said "agreed" gagie took the left side and maya took the right she saw a dying hyperion soilder "you...you were with the psycho..." he choked out "where is it!" maya said holding his shirt "he...took...a hike...to a tower..." he said before dying _wait...tower...oh no_ she looked behind her and saw angels tower

gaige heard maya running up then past her "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOIN?" gaige asked "WE NEED TO HURRY KRIEGS IN DANGER!" maya said not looking behind her she ran up the path and past all the loaders phaselocking anything that got in her way she entered the main part and saw krieg at the edge of the tower staring at terramorphus "your too late siren!" blake said in the barge above terramorphus "terramorphus is mine! and its first victim is krieg!" blake said smiling wickedly she used her thought reader on krieg {LM?} (siren! your back! listen krieg mightve taken this whole revenge thing to far we need to get krieg out of here before he kills himself he wont listen to me but he will listen to you) maya nodded and went up behind krieg and grabbed his arm "THE SPINE TINGLES RETURN! ALONG WITH THE PRETTY LADY!" krieg said turning around to look at maya who blushed "krieg you cant fight terramorphus he'll kill you" maya said tugging on his arm "the milkshakes must pay for stealing my nipple salads" krieg said looking back terramorphus "no, krieg later! we can fight him later with as a team but not now you cant handle him trust me!" maya said krieg looked at maya then at terramorphus he nodded and maya smiled and hugged him "thank you!" she said smiling "aw how sweet a couple even better, terra kill" blake said flying away on his barge terra brought his tentacle down krieg tackled maya to get her out of the way he picked her up in his arms and ran down as terra swung away at the 2 krieg jumped off halfway when tearra dove towards them mouth opened he landed in no mans land and continued running as loaders came crashing down in moonshots "GAIGE! THE TELEPORTER!" maya yelled "way ahead of ya!" gaige already typing in the coordinates they went straight towards the fast travel station right as it activated and right as terras mouth came crashing down where they last stood

they appeared in front of the fast travel station with maya still hugging krieg maya opened her eyes to see krieg staring at her "oh krieg!" she said hugging him tighter "my spine tingles are out of control!" he said maya blushed and kept hugging him "im glad your back" she said smiling before falling asleep in his arms in the night of sanctuary

* * *

**sorry for the short story guys my friend was pestering me to hurry up and finish this chapter because they want to know what happens next in the story anyway my next chapter will be much longer if my friend lets me...anyway see ya in chapter 8!**


	8. Love In The Air

**aplogize for the short chapter my friend was pestering me anyway long story lots of begging, waiting, yelling on with the story!**

* * *

it had seemed like forever since thier picnic they would still go on talking but gaige no longer saw them 2 as a couple more like REALLY best friends she decided to ask him a question she was holding ever since the picnic when she fell asleep in his arms

"NIPPLE SALADS!" that wasnt it that was krieg who was running around the town chasing claptrap

gaige approchaed axton "hey babe!" axton said gaige hugged him then back away "axton theres been something ive been meaning to ask you" gaige said "anything" axton said "do you-do you care about me?"she asked "of course all friends do" axton said "no like- ugh this is harder than expected!" gaige said holding the bridge of her nose axton smiled and lifted her chin then kissed her gaige was surprised at first but then kissed back she wrapped her arms him axton lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him they released from the kiss gaige was smiling and so was axton "of course i care about you gaige 3 years ago when i saved your life from wilhelm i had always cared but not in a friendly way a couple way i would never let anything happen to you" axton said gaige smiled and kissed him again pushing her chest againts axtons as she was so close that there was hardly any space between them "aww how sweet love in my bar ive got a room up stairs with a comfy bed and uh dont worry" moxxi said winking "its sound proof" " i think were good" axton said releasing his lips from hers and turning to face moxxi as he set gaige down who still clung to his arm "alright but if you change your mind you 2 know where to find me" she said winking again they left the bar and went to HQ "man im tired" gagie said yawning "night babe" gaige said kissing him on the cheek and going towards her bunk axton was doing multiple summer salts in his head _YES! I DID IT! I GOT MY TRUE LOVE AS MY GIRLFRIEND! _axton thought he smiled and went towards his bunk since they expanded the HQ each vault hunter got thier own rooms he went to his and laid down

gaige meanwhile was happy as well but she couldnt sleep nightmare after nightmare kept hitting her and waking her up she couldnt describe them nor could she remember them but she was scared finnaly after the 5th nightmare she decided she couldnt keep waking up but show wondered how she would sleep then she slowly started dozing off while thinking of how much she loved being in axtons arms _wait thats it i can sleep with axton!_ she thought getting up and heading towards his room she knocked and after a few minutes she gave up and started back towards her room "gagie? what did you need?" axton said in his bed clothes she was shocked that he stood their without a shirt on and long pants she blushed a bit when she saw his muscles but she snapped out of it "i couldnt sleep sooo i thought i could...sleep with you?" she asked blushing a bit "sure just hope it isnt akward for you" axton said holding open the door gaige walked in plopped down on the bed which was very comfy she felt axton get in next to her and turn towards her "why couldnt you sleep?" he asked "nightmares" gagie said staring at the celing "what about?" he asked rasing one eyebrow "i-i couldnt remember i would wake up scared to death but i couldnt remember the nightmare" she said as she turned towards him "dont you hate that?" she said "yea but i try not to hard to think about it" he said "anyway you got her bodyguard right here" he said pointing to himself gaige smiled and started dozing off axton put his arm around her and she opened her eyes and smiled closing them again as they slept together...now...to explain this all to roland...is gonna be tough...

maya had heard gaige get up she peeked out the door and listened to gaiges and axtons conversation she smiled when gaige walked into axtons room _she finnally done it, now to get the psycho to learn what the hell love is so he can love me back_ maya said closing her door she couldnt sleep she kept thinking krieg was gonna be gone when she woke up the next day but she couldnt get up and check on him all the time she worried she had thought about asking krieg if she could sleep with him but trying to understand his answer was hard (you got me) maya jumped at the voice it had been so long since she heard that voice well besides yesterday but the thought that he was listening to her thoughts made her blush (oh dont worry i wont tell krieg ill just help him i know how bad you want him ive read your thoughts when you were in the shower...you are one naughty girl no wonder you give krieg spine tingles) {yea what is a spine tingle exatcly?} (um...well...its hard to explain) LM said {got it ill figure out myself} she thought back she decided she could sleep with krieg she got up and knocked on his door he opened the door "who dares wake the conducter of the poop train! oh pretty lady we are about to depart to meatvile" krieg said "um...krieg do you...do you mind if i sleep with you?" maya asked her cheeks burning "come aboard pretty lady" he said holding the door opened (well that went better than i expected) maya smiled krieg plopped down on the couch maya decided to sit down next to him and lean her head on his shoulders as she put her hands on his muscular arm feeling the muscles and groves between them (careful now dont wanna get horny...) maya blushed a bit {shut up!} she thought back still blushing "my spine tingles are over 9,000!" he said rasing his right arm in the air "thats what love feel likes krieg" maya said smiling krieg only looked at her with a confused face "its hard to explain just forget it" maya said she grew sleepy and put her head on his lap {he doesnt get horny...does he?} (not that i know of besides if he can im sure he would already be now) maya blushed a bit "thank you krieg" maya said slowly dozing off "anything my lady" krieg said "krieg..." maya said grabbing his hand and holding it tight "dont you ever, ever leave me again" maya said krieg looked at her hand in his he then closed his hand around hers "i swear on the laws of meat that i will never jump from the poop train" he said looking down at her maya smiled and fell asleep (good job...now lets get some rest...) krieg slowly began to fall asleep as well

meanwhile savlador and zero where watching the whole thing they both turned towards each "oh, hell know i aint sleeping with you" salvador said walking off zero just projected a question mark before going back to his room

gaige woke up with best feeling in her life a feeling of love and good sleep she woke up with axtons arm still around her when she shifted she felt axtons hand rub her arm "morning..." he said gaige turned around to face him and propped her self on her elbow "sleep well?" she said "better than ever you?" axton replied "amazing" she said smiling she but her self on top of him and stood down at him and leaned foward kissing him he pulled her closer and their chest were touching as they kissed axton started kissing her neck and she moaned in pleasure they kept their lips on each other and only disconnted for air then resumed their kissing their hands were all over each other but nethier one stripped the other they werent ready and it wasnt a good time after minutes of kissing lilith walked in on them "hey you guys gonna get breakfeast or wh-whoa" lilith said shocked gaige looked behind her and rolled off of axton laying next to him "um sorry i walked in on you guys but you 2 should get something to eat" lilith said walking out gaige and axton both smiled at each other then kissed before getting up and getting dressed as gaige went to her room they both walked out and saw maya and krieg there maya was blushing a bit and smiling krieg was just eating careful not to expose his face as his mask was lifted only revealing his mouth and chin they both sat down infront of maya and krieg "so how did you 2 sleep?" maya asked smiling gaige went to say something but was cut off by lilith "oh those 2 had a blast walked in on them kissing" she said smiling gaige was blushing and axton only ruffled gaiges hair "glad to see you 2 finnaly got together" maya said krieg pulled down his mask when he was finshed eating maya was done eating as well and was just waiting for krieg she got up and walked up behind lilith "sorry maya no missions for you 2 today you guys can explore if you want though" she said "you 2 however" lilith said turning around with a echo in her hand "man" axton said smiling lilith handed axton the echo and put it in his backpack "do you mind if me and gaige walk around town for a bit?" axton said "sure just go on the mission whenever your ready" lilith said as the gaige and axton walked out gaige asked if she could go talk to maya axton said yes and watched gaige run off he smiled and shook his head _man im lucky_ he thought to himself she saw maya walking and talking next to krieg "maya! do you mind if i talk to you alone?" gaige asked "sure be right back krieg" she said krieg nodded and continued walking "what did you need?" maya asked "i wanted to know how your night went with krieg" gaige said maya blushed a bit "how did you know?" she asked blushing "i just guessed when i saw you this morning" gaige said smiling "well i got sleep with him my head was in his lap and his muscles where so amazing" she said "yea so are axtons but not as major as kriegs" gaige said after walking and talking for hours axton approchaed the 2 "gaige ready to go?" he asked "sure see ya maya!" she said running of after axton maya smiled and waved and went to find krieg she found him watching 2 citizens making out in a alley "hey krieg" maya said grabbing his arm and leaning into him "why are they eating each others faces?" krieg asked pointing towards the 2 citizens (oh god...) "well thats called kissing its a way to express your deep love to someone" maya said blushing a bit maya looked at her with a confused look on his face "love is feelings you have for other people but love is a strong feeling its a feeling that...well its hard to explain but its considered spine tingles" maya said krieg nodded in understandment then walked off (well good job i think he can almost feel love) LM commented maya ran up after krieg and walked next him with her hands locked together "do...do you love anyone?" maya asked "my axe" he said looking at his axe "well how about a living thing? like a human?" she asked again "krieg looked at the ground and thought for a moment (love...you love?) he looked up and nodded "oh...who?" maya asked fulling blushing now "her smile fills me with joy and her touches gives me a major case of spine tingles" he said continuing walking and not looking at maya "krieg i...i just wanted to say ive always lo-" she was caught off by screaming kriegs eye widened and he ran after the noise _DAMNIT! i was so close! _she thought with anger she ran after krieg and saw him swinging away at loaders after the few loaders where dead he walked back up to maya "man thats the 3rd time" roland said looking at the loaders and a couple of citizens "we gotta get a new shield" he said said walking back into the HQ maya walked up where krieg was standing he was staring at a dead citizien "hey its okay at least shes in a better place" maya said rubbing kriegs arm "the inoccent was killed by the deserving they did not deserve this" he said and maya saw the sad look on kriegs face and put her head on his shoulder "krieg..." she said still rubbing his arm krieg looked at her with caring eyes "you will not end up like them" he said pointing to the dead bodies of the inoccents "thank you krieg" she said they then walked into the HQ and decided to eat "krieg i really like you" maya said krieg stared at her with wide eyes and nodded maya smiled at the fact she got that out but what was to become of them? loaders where attacking the city everyday getting bigger in numbers as they invaded...

* * *

**well this story was one of my better love describing storys im sure my friend would like it since she asked me to put in some love describing anyway see you guys in chapter 9!**


	9. a Return And A Love

**hey guys srry for the late chapter and all ive had school work and other important things (video games) anyway here you all are i present to you chapter 9 of my story! enjoy!**

* * *

she walked next to axton trying to think of something to talk about they just slept together and made out in the bed! what was she supposed to say! as if reading her thoughts "hey, dont worry about last night i kinda of enjoyed it you know the kissing and having another person in my bed again" he said "again!?" gaige asked wide eyed "well remember i was married before" axton said smiling "oh...right..." gaige said looking away blushing a bit she forgot how old he was but then again she liked him she was 19 almost 20 and he was 22 so 3 years older than her which isnt alot so its legal not that it matters these days wonder if anyone tried to have order of pandora? oh wait...jack... "we should be getting close" axton said as they got close to a crashed hyperion barge "what are we looking for exactly?" gaige asked "well this drop barge was supposed to hold some info on abandoned vaults here or related vaults" axton said in the distance gaige could barely make out some smoke which mustve been from the crashed barge "when did this thing crash?" she asked "8 hours ago" axton said "that was last night" she said recalling last night she started blushing as she remembered the feeling of her body aganits his there hands all over each other she found her hand going down to her skirt but she quickly jerked it away when she relized what she was doing she blushed making sure axton hadnt just seen any of that _soon..._ she thought smiling

after what seemed forever they finnaly approached the barge axton typed in the code the was on the ECHO device lilith gave him she watched him as she was holding her hands in front of her and rocking back and forth on her feet she studied his well build wasnt to weak or skinny like zeros and wasnt huge or strong like kriegs it was just right she made sure her little "incedent" didnt happen again after a while of admiring she snapped back to realitly when she heard the door open "finnaly you ready?" he asked gaige nodded and he walked in stepping over the part of the door that wasnt open he held out his hand and helped her over she tripped and fell into his arms as he caught her "you aint going anywhere" he said smiling she looked up and smiled back they searched the barge for any terminal that wasnt destroyed when it crashed all of sudden the emergency lights that were left on shut off and she heard the door close and everything went dark...

he was staring out into the sky as sanctuary hovered over pandora his home was a little place that detached when sanctuary lifted off it was near claptraps place where they had there "party" at for his birthday he stood on a broken piece hanging off of the city but not weak enough where it would snap and fall into the abyss below he heard someone hop down from the broken stairs behind him and then felt a hand on his shoulder he reconzied the hand it was the hand that always gave him spine tingles he then felt soft hair lean on his shoulder as 2 hands held his arm close "thought id find you here" the blue haired siren said krieg just nodded "whats the matter"? maya asked looking up at him with worried eyes "the blood calls but there is no one to answer" he said (kill...he wants to kill...) "well you need to learn how to relax" maya said pulling him with her as she went back to the broken stairs krieg hoisted her up and he climbed up after she did they went to moxxis and sat down at a booth moxxi noticed them walked in and smiled _time to get these 2 to get together _she thought "what can i get ya 2 sugars?" she asked walking over to them "um 1 box of pizza and 2 beers" maya said "comin right up hon" moxxi said walking off "the feelings are strange they corner me and i feel defensless" krieg said "um thats called felling relaxed i guess" maya said krieg jsut nodded and soon moxxi walked up with thier order "here you 2 are" she said putting the box in the middle and handing one beer to each of them krieg just looked at the beer and went to smash it on his head but maya phaselocked his arm "no! we dont smash it we drink it like this" she said drinking her beer to show krieg who looked at the bottle and took of the cap he looked at it again and lifted his mask up a bit to only reveal his scared lip he then held the bottle to his lips and drink it he set it down and maya saw him jerk his head then calmed down "this liquid taste of blood of i have not yet tasted and it is good!" he said "i knew you would like it now lets eat" maya said opening the box and taking a piece krieg did the same and together they ate trying to talk to each other which was surprisingly not hard (yea...thats called relaxing...have fun...)

"axton?" gaige yelled the noise echoed thourgh the barge but no answer came "axton!" gaige called louder still no reply she decided to look for him the barge was quite big so he couldnt have heard her that easily she decided to ECHO him while searching "axton you there?" gaige asked thourgh the ECHO "yea im her e you alright?" axton replied gaige breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his voice "where are you?" she asked "um other side ive got a flashlight do you have one?" he asked "no but ill search for the beam" gaige responded for what seemed like hours she finnaly saw the beam of light that protruded from axtons flashlight when she saw she ran up and hugged him not wanting to leave him she wanted him to hold her close and never let her go "im glad your all right" axton said resting his chin on gaiges head "me too" she replied after their embrace they released each other from their grasp "we need to find the cockpit and turn the power back on" axton said "yea what do you think turned the power off?" gaige asked "dont know probaly some sort of power outage or something" axton said leading the way gaige followed him thourgh the barge running into walls (not litteraly) ang going in circles as well after all that they finaly found themselves in front of the entrance to the cockpit axton pressed the button to open the door but it turned red and locked the door "great!" he said kicking the wall "here let me" gaige said she walked over to the control panel and typing in a bunch of random stuff and then the color turned from red to green and axton heard the beep and the swoosh of door opening they walked in and found someone they never expected to see ever again "JACK!?" they both said at the same time

after dinner krieg and maya walked out out of moxxis in the night of sanctuary maya was clinging to to kriegs arm (sheesh siren your hands are all over him...dont get horny now...) maya blushed {shut up!} she thought back her cheeks burning "your blood filled cheeks give me the spine tingles pretty lady" krieg said not looking at her mayas blushing calmed down a bit but you could still see the pink of cheeks where she was still blushing they walked in front of scooters garage and looked over the clouds swirling below them maya leaned onto kriegs shoulder and watched krieg looked at her and smiled under his mask then turned back toward the sky maya started tearing up "your eyes are leaking the waters of sadness do not leak those waters instead fix the leak and patch it with a smile" krieg said (that...that was beatutiful was i poet before i became a psycho?) maya smiled and stopped crying "im...im sorry krieg its just...this brings back memorys of before i came to pandora" maya said smiling krieg nodded and contiued staring maya put her self in front of krieg and turned around to face him she looked up at him "krieg..." she said slowly lifting up his mask kriegs eyes immeditaly filled with panic but he controlled himself from ripping off her arm (dont...even...think about it) maya had her mask above his mouth now revaling the scar that was on his lip she leaned in to him lifting her self up on toes she stopped lifting his mask right above his nostril she put her mouth close to his she parted her lips and was only millimeters away from his mouth "LOADERS!" krieg turned around and slipped his mask on took of after the noise _GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMNIT! _maya thought to her self in anger she ran after krieg to help him with loaders but when she arrived they were already dead no casluties luckily (i know siren sucks doesnt it but mabye if you go somewhere where no one can interupt you?) maya thought for a bit then approchaed the krieg and put her hand on his shoulder he turned around and looked down at her "hey can we go some where? like um... caustic caverns?" maya asked krieg nodded and followed maya to the fast travel station together they traveled there and opened the double doors and walked to the left of the dump truck to a door krieg turned the wheel and the door opened he walked to a other door and climbed down the ladder and maya followed they sat in their little room and walked around krieg sat criss-cross at a corner maya walked over and sat in his lap she lifted his muscular hands an put them around her waist she leaned back onto krieg and relaxed her body for once she closed her eyes and fell asleep

she woke up feeling relaxed she was surprised to still be sitting on kriegs lap she moved careful not to wake up krieg but he woke up anyway and smiled at her under his mask (might as well do it now siren it could be your only chance...though...he doesnt know how to love so your kiss will probaly just give him spine tingles...for now...) maya smiled and she turned around in kriegs lap and lifted up his mask to only show his mouth and she leaned in this time fast and harder her lips met his and they embraced krieg wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped his arms around his neck they leaned closer so their bodys where touching krieg slid down to the floor so maya was on top of him they kissed hard and heavy maya put her tounge in kriegs mouth and krieg just let her in his inner voice was proabaly taking control he had experince in this...mabye all maya knew was that she was here kissing her true love that she loved forever and always would she loved him she loved his random out burst his muscular body the feel of him holding her close she didnt want to release from him she wanted to stay in his arms forever...


	10. Cleared and A Shock

**i am happy to annouce that this is my 10th chapter! (applause) thank you, thank you...yea screw it anyway i would just like to thank you guys for egging me on (which none of you did but bear with me im trying to make you guys feel apprecated) and i would to like to send a special thank you to a certain reader which i have come to favorite (eh, its not you thor) (thor is part of a name of one of my xbox friends incase you where wondering) there username is..Mayumi-H! thank you for the postive feedback and tips and i hope to see more of your reviews anyway story. read. now.**

* * *

_"JACK!?" they both said at the same time_

jack whipped around to see the 2 vault hunters staring at him jaws wide open axton was the first to react he pulled out his gun and gaige pulled out her pistol and they both aimed at jack "whoa! whoa! hey! cant we reason here?" jack said holding up his hands "we saw you die! we saw lilith kill you!" axton said "you had no heartbeat nor where you breathing!" gaige said putting the gun to jacks head "hey, hey cant we reason here? you know be mature adults? well some of us" jack said looking at gaige who put the gun closer to his head "okay! okay! all of us adults! just dont shoot me! and i can explain everything!" jack said sitting in his chair hands still raised "speak..." axton said still aiming his gun at him

"okay, okay it is true i did die but! NEW-U stations i had working for me you have to remeber that very crucial anyway lilith didnt kill me completely she mightve thought that she did yes but! i have body doubles" he said gaige walked up and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground "YOU MEAN TO TELL US WE KILLED A FUCKING BODY DOUBLE!?" gaige yelled "no, no if you did it was a very high tech one that was the real me but keyword here WAS he is no more" jack said holding his cheek where gaige slapped him

**more like bitch slap *immature laughing* right srry story**

"what do you mean?" gaige said easing the gun off of jacks head "his entire DNA and well basiclly everything he had was transferred to me his most unique body double" jack said "which explains why your bleeding when i slapped you" axton said lowering his gun but still keeping it at the ready "right! you see jack was working on me before the first vault opened he decided to program me to abosrb everything once he died i was hidden in a rock in the warriors vault and when he died everything was transferred to me memories, wifes, sex, the past all that" jack said smiling "but why?" gaige asked "well to kill the bandits and you guys of course but! before you slap me again i have something to tell you" he said looking at axton and gaige while still on the floor "well spit it out" axton said "right before the orginal jack died he had a hint of guilt and regret and a descion to join the good side but he never did thanks to lilith so i got all that and here i am not killing anyone" jack said smiling "so why are you here?" axton asked "i was hoping on contacting one of you vault hunters but it seems i dont and i might i ask the same of you?" jack said "were finding data on a vault related place somewhere beneath pandora" axton said putting his gun away "ah! i know just the data" jack said gaige helped him to his feet and jack walked over and started typing commands into the console "here" jack said stepping aside so the 2 vault hunters could see "caustic caverns?" gaige asked wide-eyed "yes if you have gone exploring there you might have noticed some simalir looking statues that you have seen in the vault of the warrior anyway shall we be off?" jack said walking over to another console "we?" axton said "yes i to wish to see blake dead perhaps i could acheive the original jacks last wish before he died" jack said typing in coordinates to caustic caverns gaige and axton looked at each then nodded "okay but this is gonna take some serious explaing to roland" axton said "hes still alive? great!" jack said they traveled to caustic caverns and opened the big door "im reading 2 other heat signatures in DAHL six we should go check it out" axton said gaige and jack nodded in agreement and followed axton to the small door

maya woke up feeling well rested she was laying on top of krieg (morning siren) LM said kriegs eyes flew up and he looked down at the blue-haired siren "the spine tingles where amazing!" he said smiling under his mask maya just smiled (remember what i said last night? unless you teach him how to love the kiss will only give him spine tingles) LM reminded maya who frowned a bit {yea, yea i know but i had to get that out} maya thought back (alright well we have more important matters at hand) just then maya heard footsteps climbing down the ladder she turned around but still laying next to krieg and grabbed her SMG and aimed it at the ladder axton climbed down "hey gu- whoa, um woops" he said maya just blushed and stood up krieg stood up as well "we were wondering what the 2 heat signatures where in here" gaige said climbing down the ladder just then jack came down and maya grew furious krieg charged towards jack and picked him up from his neck and slammed him aganits the wall "crap" he choked out "WE SAW YOUR MEAT ROT IN THE COOKING CAVE!" krieg yelled with rage "whoa, whoa its not what it looks like thats one of jacks body doubles hes helping us" axton said krieg took one look at axton then jack then let go of jack allowing him to fall to the floor gasping for air "explain" maya said crossing her arms axton and gaige explained to krieg and maya what had happend in the barge "i see..." maya said (are you sure you can trust him?) {yea i mean what choice do we have?} "anyway jack where is this place" gaige said turning around to face him "ah yes follow me" he said climbing back up the ladder the hopped on the islands across the axid lake as best as they could axton jumped, gaige hovered on death trap, jack was jumping as well, and krieg had maya piggyback walking in the acid lake "hahaha it hurts! ahahaha" he said once they got across krieg set maya down and gaige hopped off death trap they approchad the cavern that led to Blue "ok so now what?" maya asked 'there should be some sort of artifact in one of these statues though how we break them open i dont know" jack said looking at the statues "we could hijack one of the dahl drille-" gaige was cut off as a piece of the statue landed in front of her she looked towards where it came from to see krieg looking inside the statue "no meat here!" he yelled running towards the next and ripping its head off axton jumped out of the way and the 3rd head went toward maya who phaselocked it without even looking at it and disengrated it into dust (hmph show off) maya just smiled "meat!" krieg said as he pulled out strange rock with purple markings on it he jumped down and handed it to maya who looked at it then tossed to axton, gaige and finnaly jack "yep this is it! now lets get sanctuary" jack said trotting off

they appeared in front of the fast travel station to sanctuary axton and gaige ran off to moxxis and maya, krieg and jack went towards hq people some people noticed jack but just ignored him with a look of disgust they walked in and came upstairs angel was sitting down on a couch and zero was in a corner watching her as she blushed everytime she look at him she saw jack and ran to hug him "dad! i thought you were dead!" she said "me too!" he said hugging her back they both exchanged storys of how they came back to life lilith walked up behind angel and put a arm on her shoulder maya then explained to roland and lilith what happend after that lilith look at angel "got something you wanna tell jack?" she said smiling angel blushed a bit "dad...im pregnat" she said maya, kriegs and jacks jaws fell open zero just projected a smiley face

**BOOM pregnat siren! now alot of you are saying or thinking "hey! why didnt you put the scene where they had sex?!" well ive decided to create another story after this one where it explains what zero and angel where doing while the other vaults hunters where out doing thier thing anyway the final part of my chapter was inspired by none other than my friend (you know who you are i will not repeat it agian) when we joked about what angels last words to her dad was so my friend thought of the whole pregnat and smiley face thing and i just added it cuz it was so damn funny! (thanks for that btw friend) anyway i hope the whole jack thing cleared up any confused thoughts about what you read**

**SAD TIME! :(**

**sadly i have bad news...im running out of inspiration...my friend who inspired me to write more and more has stopped...so expected lame or short chapters im still debating over whether or not i should stop writing this book completly and just stop with fan fiction sadly im thinking i should stop writing it anyway its still a matter to debate but im probally gonna stop writing mabye anyway sorry to break the bad news and i hope you guys understand thanks for being such awesome readers and if i do decided to stop well...then..good bye...also im holding a poll ln my page for wheter or not i should stop writing this story**


	11. The Past Affects The Future

**SHE IS BACK! my inspration is back she is happy and so am i (you know who you are) with her back my brain immedatily sparked with ideas and there ready to be typed so i present to you guys! CHAPTER 11!**

* * *

Axton and Gaige approchad moxxis they walked to see moxxi wearing her usaul outfit she winked at axton but gaige clung to his arm and gave moxxi a evil look as if to say _hes mine_ moxxi immedatly got the message and went back to wiping the counter top they sat down at a booth and moxxi approached them giving them a box of pizza she always knew what they liked she gave axton a beer and gaige a soda she walked swaying her hips so axton could catch a great view of her ass he looked at it quickly then back to gaige so she wouldnt see he opened up the box of pizza and got they got there piece "so how are you feeling after jack being back?" gaige asked taking a bit of her pizza "well i was shocked at first but once he explanied everything i wasnt so shocked" axton said also taking a bite of his pizza "do you think he will betray us?" gaige asked unscrewing her soda cap and taking a swig of it "i dont know but i have my sucsipons" axton said "remember when roland said we had a spy?" gaige asked "yea we havent sent any search teams" axton said he took of the cap to his beer and took a swig of it before setting it down gaige watched curiously "ive always wondered what beer taste like" gaige asked staring at bottle like it was some exoitc creature "you wanna sip?" axton asked holding the beer out to her "im 18 im not allowed" gaige said "hey, its pandora me and you are dating and there are no rules" axton said "well, okay one sip" gaige asked taking the bottle from axtons hands and drinking it she set it down and cringed a bit at the after taste "well?" axton said chuckling "its okay" gaige said handing the bottle back to axton "you'll get used to it" he said taking another sip of it just then he heard a beep coming from his ECHO meaning he had a message he pulled it out and read it over before setting down on top of the table "well? what was the message?" gaige asked "they found out what the rock was for it was a anicent eridian arifact used to put any seraph guardian under someones control" axton said "whats a seraph guardian?" gaige asked with a confused look "raid bosses" axton clarified a man wearing a robe with a hood walked past their table and knocked axtons echo off the table "oh my apoligize" he said picking up the ECHO and setting back down on the table the man hurried out axton took his ECHO and went to put it back in his backpack before he noticed the storage chip missing "that bitch!" axton said standing up and chasing after the man who was already running axton tackled him and pulled off his hood to reveal the scared face of "johnny waffles?!" gaige and axton said "I KNEW IT!" claptrap said in the background

"im sorry what now?" jack asked jaw still hanging open "i. am. pregnat." angel said slowly "ho-how?" maya asked angel look at zero then blushed and looked away "wait you 2 you guys...fucked?" maya asked "yea...he had such a big di-" "i dont wanna hear it" maya said cutting her off "so what does this mean?" jack said "ASSASSIAN SIREN BABIES!" krieg yelled "well mabye" angel said rubbing her stomach you could already see a lump beganing to form "we need to get you in some bigger clothes besides that jumpsuit" maya said "i think/its sexy/ do you not agree?" zero said walking over and putting a arm around angel who blushed "please dont say sexy ever again its just not right" maya said zero nodded "did you at least see his face?" she said turning toward angel "yes" she said blushing "well?" jack said zero undid the fastenings on his helmet and lifted it off his hair was the color of metal and look like it too his eyes where both purple and blue and his skin was pale "whoa..." every said execpt angel and zero and krieg who just stared "can i hit it?" krieg whispered to maya who punched him in the shoulder playfully smiling, zero put the helmet back on and turned towards angel "how can we find looser clothing?" lilith asked "i may be able to help sugars" moxxi said standing in the door way everyone turned around and when she saw krieg she walked up and put his hand on his chest moving it around playfully (dont worry siren he told me only your touch gives him spine tingles) maya smiled a bit and went and stood between moxxi and krieg facing moxxi arms crossed moxxi got the message and approcahed angel "i have some loose clothing i used to wear when i was pregnat with scooter and ellie you could borrow it if you like" moxxi said angel nodded and moxxi walked off to fetch the clothes zero and angel sat down on the couch jack stayed and talked with them while lilith, roland, maya and krieg walked into the briefing room brick was working out and mordecai was sleeping with a beer in his hand "im...gonna get that...pussy...bitch..." mordecai mumbled in his sleep maya and lilith had look of disgust "alright we found out what the rock is and we already sent the info to axton and gaige" roland said the rock was in a orb next to the vault key "it was indeed the same material used to control terramorhpus" roland stated "so how does this help us?" maya asked "perhaps we could control another seraph guardian and fight terramorphus with it" lilith suggested "how about we punch it" brick said walking up "im sure you could brick but we cant risk it" roland said turning towards brick krieg looked to the ground before his eyes grew wide and he ran out of the HQ roland got a message from axton so he went to investigate maya was concered about krieg and ran after him "hey lil" brick said nudging lilith who looked up at him brick held up a black marker and nodded towards mordecai lilith smiled and took the marker and walked over to mordecai

roland walked up to axton who had johnny waffles pinned aganits the wall with his arm behind his back while axton was holding it "always knew there was something fishy about you" roland said "now tell us what did blake do to make you work for him?" roland asked "i aint telling soldier boy!" johnny said axton pulled up on his arm causing johnny pain "okay! okay! ill tell! just stop!" he begged axton stopped putting force on his arm "a man approcahed me and handed me a ECHO he didnt say his name or anything he just walked off i went to my house and listened to it blake spoke thourgh it saying that he would make me rich AND that craptrap would die" he said "its claptrap!" claptrap yelled in the background "fuck you!" johnny yelled axton applied pressure again and then released when roland told him to stop "where not gonna release instead your gonna put in jail" roland said grabbing johnnys arm and dragging him to the HQ where he put him in the small room where a chest used to be "hyperion will win! and the crimison raiders will fall!" he yelled from his cell "tannis i brought you a present do whatever expermints you want on him just make it painful" roland said to tannis before walking out "ah ive been waiting for a test subject! now i require numerous things from you!" she said "no! get away from me! no! NOOOO!"

maya heard johnny yell in pain from the HQ but ignored it and kept searching for krieg when she couldnt find him anywhere she check his usaul spot that was well hidden from view when she didnt see him there she began to worry {you there?} (yea head to head to that one hyperion outpost that you and krieg went to 8 months ago) maya ran towards the fast travel station a typed in the coordinates closest to where krieg was when she got there so digistruted a out runner and drove towards the outpost when she arrived she got out and ran towards where LM told her to go she saw krieg walking with bones in his hands "krieg?" maya walked up to him who just ingnored her and kept walking he arrived at a overhang that was in side a small hill near the outpost he set the bones down and dug a hold he then put the bones in the hole and covered up it up he then took a flat rock and at ground searching for something (he needs something sharp) maya handed a krieg a old knife she found and he took the knife and scratched something in the rock he then handed the knife back to maya and stuck the rock behind the grave he then stood up and stared at his work maya stood up with him and read what the stone said

Sydney

The First Pretty lady

maya just stared at the stone awe struck she grabbed kriegs arms and held it close he just look down at her with a sad look in his eye then back at the grave "krieg...im so sorry" maya said starting to tear up (you know who this is? dont you? in case not then let me show you...)

everything went black then she saw a man and a women running around laughing (the man is krieg...) mayas eyes widened it look nothing like him {is the women sydney?} (yea... this was before they took me...) she watched as sydney climbed a ladder and soon stood on top of a tower "catch me!" she said jumping while smiling krieg was there to catch her and he held her in is arms close they both stared at each other while smiling maya couldnt help but smile too (this was our second date...it was by far the best we had had...) then everything changed and she was staring at sydney and krieg shooting bandits "i guess you can call this our first date huh?" sydney said laughing "ha!, yea i guess so" krieg said laughing (i didnt even know it was a date before she said that...then...i felt like i truly loved her...this was our first date the third i had forgotten but the 4th...) everything changed again and she was staring at sydney and krieg walking holding hands just then a bunch of loaders came down along with a constructer which projected a hologram of jack "hello you 2 someone sold you out to hyperion testing! congrats!" jack said a loader went to grab sydney but krieg tackled it "run!" he yelled "but krieg" sydney said "just run damnit!" krieg yelled she started to run but the constructer caught her "not so fast!" jack taunted it pulled her in and krieg went to help but a loader tazed him and he fell a loader held him up and forced him to watch sydney get zapped over and over again until she passed out {stop! no more!} (alright...but one more...) everything changed again and it showed krieg walking by himself in the highlands with a sad look on his face he walked to over look and stared at building he had caught sydney at (this was 5 months before the incdent...i had hurt sydney...i had betrayed her trust...so i walked around not knowing what to do she ignored all my ECHO calls but one day...i ran into her on while i was at the zadfords bar...) everything changed and she was at the zadfords bar she saw krieg walking and then he bumped shoulders into a girl "sorry..." he said "k-krieg?" the girl said turning around "sydney?" krieg said they both stared at each other "did you...did you want a drink?" he asked "um yea sure" krieg walked over and got 2 beers and walked over to sydney and sat down in the booth with her they didnt talk alot but then started talking and before you knew they where laughing and talking like a couple again maya smiled (now you know my past...) everything went black and suddenly she was back to pandora her head resting in kriegs lap "the pretty lady fell off the poop train and would have had a brain a freeze if it hadnt been for me" krieg said sorrrowly as he looked down at maya "krieg...LM showed me your past" maya said with a worried look on her face "the past is in rotten bacon but sometimes the after taste doesnt taste so good" krieg said "krieg...im so sorry..." maya said hugging him krieg hugged her back and together they fell asleep


	12. Love At Last And A Unexpected Return

**so how did you guys like chapter 11? i read one of my reviews a but i couldnt reply to him which sucks cuz i really wanted to the person name was jacob and he gave me a list of wicked awesome ideas and i am bringing one of the ideas to this chapter ill tell you in a authors note when the scene is about to happen also my lovely inspiration that has returned to me sent me a PM with some cool ideas that i could add to my story anyway enough talking you guys came here for the story so the story you shall get!**

* * *

Angel felt uncomfortable in the loose clothes Moxxi bought her she wasnt used to loose clothing but her muscles relaxed when she took off the jumpsuit she felt free for the first time of course she needed some help with the suit and zero didnt seem to mind besides they where going to have a child he needed to get used to it she walked out of the bathroom with zero and sat down on the couch and relaxed they had added a TV to the HQ so she decided to watch something Zero sat down next to her and held her close but there was one thing the 2 didnt tell the others it was what Zero was they knew he wasnt human but he was damn close to one she found out what he was when they were sitting in his hiding spot away from the crowd so Zero could mediate and angel could relax as well she loved reading books and Zero often brought her some when he returned from his adventures she didnt really care what books he brought her but sometimes she made a request like the 2nd book to a series she was reading Zero would search high and low for the book and would often stay behind while the other vault hunters returned from their adventure she also found out that Zero could swap back and forth between hakiu which will be helpful in the future but the thought that kept crossing Angels mind was the fact that Zero was a Eridian...she found out when they hugged on that lovely night her tattoos started glowing purple and she had read only the Eridians could do that to sirens it enchaned there abilites whenever they connected or fucked which explains why the Eridians often fucked the sirens because the sirens wanted their powers to be enhanced she didnt want to tell Lilith or Maya because that might cause some serious problems but Angel knew that one day she was gonna have to tell them..."hey you 2 love birds hows it going?" Lilith said asked walking up to them "good i feel...different..." Angel said looking at her loose clothes "yea well you'll get used to it" Lilith said smiling and walking off "Zero can you get me some books from our hideout?" Angel asked "of course/what book do you have in mind?/all of them perhaps?" Zero replied "Zero can you please stop talking hakiu...i-if you want of course" Angel said trying not to sound to demanding "of course Angel but dont worry about sounding demanding most women are" Zero said normally "thank you" Angel said smiling as Zero got up and walked towards there hideout since the 2 were techanically "married" Zero had decided to take off his helmet whenever they where at sanctuary but when he went on missions he would wear it and speak in hakiu Zero approached with 4 books in his hands and sat down next to Angel and set the books next to her she picked one out and started reading "Zero ive been wondering..." Angel said looking up from her book and to the assiasn Zero nodded and turned towards her "what is the name of our child gonna be?" Angel asked Zero thought for a moment "im sorry Angel i do not know" he shurgged "wait i just reliazed something" Angel said wide eyed "what is it?" Zero asked "Zed cant deliver a baby the only way he would know how to is to cut open my stomach and rip it out" Angel said she then shook her head at the sight she saw in her mind of Zed ripping her baby out of her stomach "Angel...do not worry we can find a better doctor or send Zed to a medical school to get his medical license" Zero said hugging her tighter "i hope" Angel said turning her attention back to the book "i hope..."

Maya woke up still laying on Krieg who felt her shift and looked up at her and smiled "welcome back to the light pretty lady" he said sitting up Maya stood up a bit to let Krieg sit up then layed back down on top of him they sat like that for several minutes before Maya was rested enough to stand up "hot damn im tired" Maya said stretching "how does the pretty lady still lust for the darkness after meeting the light?" Krieg asked "i need to sleep in a bed but not that im saying sleeping on you isnt any fun it is" Maya said sexily turning around and walking towards the fast travel station (damn your good) Maya just smiled Krieg watched her hip sway back and forth (easy there big guy not yet...but soon) Krieg shook his head and walked after Maya he walked next to her looked around his surroundings keeping a eye out for anyone wanting to attack him and Maya he look at her for a moment before Maya turned to him and smiled Kreig looked away quickly and Maya just chuckled before looking ahead again (talk to her...well try at least...) "would the pretty lady like to flabber her face meat on pancakes that wonder our minds" Krieg asked looking at her "um what?" Maya asked smiling (he wants to talk about our past or mainly your past since you already know his...) Maya nodded remembering the journey she took in Kriegs mind last night "well when i used to live on my planet this group of people took me in a treated me like a goddess turns out they were using me to get people to fear them" Maya said "the unknown meat treated the pretty lady like a meat cutter!?" Krieg yelled "easy there big guy it gets better" Maya said Krieg nodded and Maya continued her story "they brought a person before me saying that he was guilty they wouldnt tell me what he was guilty for so i grew angry and phaselocked my handler and killed him after that i fled my planet and came here" she said "i love the meaty endings" Krieg stated Maya smiled and continued walking towards the fast travel station once they reached it they typed in the coordinates and traveled since sanctuary was far away from where they where it was night when they got there "crazy how those things work" Maya said Krieg nodded and picked her up off the ground "whoa! what are you doing!" Maya yelled surprised "the pretty lady says her meat haunches hunger for the softness so i assist!" Krieg stated trotting off towards the HQ with Maya in arms Maya nodded and let Krieg carry her "hey...Krieg can i sleep with you again tonight?" Maya asked blushing a bit "the pretty lady is always welcome aboard the poop train for free" Krieg said "thank you" Maya smiled they walked into Kriegs room and krieg set her down gently Krieg sat down and let Maya sit down in his lap before he got comfy he put his big hands around her waist and relaxed Maya leaned her head back on to kriegs shoulders and fell asleep while Krieg thought to himself

**WARNING: THIS SCENE CONTAINS LEMONS AND SEXUAL CONTENT IF YOU ARE A DOUCHE AND DO NOT ENJOY READING LEMONS THEN SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE THIS IDEA WAS GIVEN TO ME BY JACOB SO GRAB YOUR TISSUES AND GRAB YOUR LOTION AND GET READY FOR SOME FUCKING (also apoligze if this sex scene sucks its my first lemon so cut me some slack)**

after a long hard day of defending overlook from hyperion forces once again Gaige just need to rest...with Axton needless to say that she was also feeling a bit horny when they were relaxing after the big fight she was studying Axtons build and remembering the night they had together when she found her hand going towards her skirt once again she let it go deeper this time before her hand slid over "entrance" she jumped at the sudden feeling of sastifcation and slid one finger in and fingered herself for several minutes before she heard Axton walking up with 2 beers from the Zadford bar she tried to make her self look normal as she drank the beer and relaxed with her boyfriend "you know when we first met on that train 5 years ago i like you alot" Gaige said "i kinda liked you 2 until i met Maya then i liked you less but when i rescued you from wilhelm when he ambushed us i relized i like you alot" Axton said Gaige turned her head towards Axton and smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning her attention back the stars after a few of minutes of laying there she decided she need some sleep on her bed the 2 went to sanctuary and saw Krieg running towards the HQ with Maya in arms the walked in behind them and saw the 2 go in Kriegs room she saw Zero and Angel walking towards Zeros room so Gaige followed Axton to his room seemed everyone had a couple exepct salvador who just watched the whole thing unravel in front of him and also Krieg and Maya a bit well once Krieg learns to love he will fall in love with Maya no doubt Gaige went to her room to get her night clothes and came back into Axtons room and changed in there Axton found it kinda akward but didnt seem to mind if the 2 saw each other he stopped and studied Gaige while she was in her bra and panties Gaige caught his eye and smiled "like what you see?" she teased "hell yea" Axton smiled before putting on his night pants Gaige just smiled and walked over to Axton and pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him "you are one naughty, naughty boy you" she said leaning down towards his eye "i like that" she purred in his ear that turned Axton on a bit and Gaige must of saw that because she kissed him Axton put both his hands on her back and slid them down towards her ass he started to pull her panties down before Gaige stopped kissing him and look at him and smiled "now, now not yet dont worry it will still be there later" she teased she straddled him and started grinding on his crotch this turned Axton on even more soon Gaige felt a little bump down at her entrance and she slid down him so her mouth was inchs away from his already throbbing cock "oh whats this? getting turned on by me? you naughty boy you" Gaige teased lightly touching his member and teasing him she continued doing this for minutes before he felt his pants being pulled on off along with his underwear he felt his member fly free and heard Gaige gasp at its size Axton looked up her and smiled she smiled back and started licking his members head after minutes of her doing this she started sucking on his member Axton moaned in pleasure as she sucked on his member she then stopped sucking it on licked her way up to his lips Axton put his hands on her bra straps and undid them throwing her bra aside and groping her boobs this bought a moan of please from Gaiges mouth after what seemed like hours of groping, kissing and Gaige giving a BJ she slid off her panties and threw them aside before Axton put his member in her entrance Gaige stopped him "protection?" she asked worried "oh yea i bought some a few days ago" he said pulling out a hyperion condom from his draw leave it hyperion for making condoms he slid it over his member and inserted his member into Gaiges entrance "please go slow and be careful this is my first time" Gaige said with a worried look on her face "dont worry i would never hurt you" Axton said smiling he slowly started thrusting as moans of pleasure came from Gaiges mouth "faster! faster!" she screamed in pleasure Axton started thursting fast and faster as Gaige kept screaming in pleasure "oh yes just like that keep going please oh yes!" she cried out the bed was creaking and Axton was pretty sure they woke up the entire HQ oh explaing this was gonna be hard and akward "im cumming!" Gaige screamed she came all over the bed and Axton slid his member out from her entrance "oh shit yes ahhh that was fuckin amazing" Gaige said panting "yea..." Axton agreed laying down next to her she smiled and got on top of him and kissed him they fell asleep in each others arms...

**that concludes the sexaul part of this chapter sorry if this seemed really weird but ill try my best to make to better ones in the future anyway hope you enjoyed and now continuing with the chapter!**

Salvador heard the screaming coming from Axtons room "good god what fuck is he doing there?" he thought to himself aloud he got up and walked to Axtons room and cracked open the door to peak inside for a quick second and he turned around and closed the door eyes wide "good god" he said walking back to his room and closing the door then he fell flat on his face

Maya woke up feeling well rested and ready for whatever Pandora had to throw at her "did the pretty lady not hear the screeching of the poop trains wheels?" Krieg asked her "um what?" She asked smiling and slightly confused (it appears whoever lives next door to us where having some "fun" with each other) LM spoke in her head _Axton lives next do- oh boy they finnaly did it _Maya thought to her self smiling she got up from Kriegs lap and he stood up with her they walked out and headed to Moxxis for breakfeast she walked in and saw Salvador at the bar as always flirting with Moxxi while drinking down all the beer he could Angel was sitting with Zero who had his helmet off the 2 waved at her and she waved back the lump where Zeros baby was living at had gotten bigger and then she saw the 2 Gaiges cheeks where cherry red and Axton was scratching his head trying to form words Krieg and Maya sat down in the same booth as them "so how was last night" Maya asked smiling "i-it wa-was great go-got some good sl-sleep how about you?" Gaige asked blushing mildy again "great i slept Kriegs lap again did you 2 sleep together?" Maya asked still smiling "oh um yea..." Axton said not coming in eye contact with Maya "the good meat made meaty love in the darkness" Krieg said "how did you know about that?" Gaige asked her cheeks cherry red Maya thought she could see steam coming from Gaiges cheeks because she was blushing and embarressed "Krieg told me he doesnt sleep i think" Maya said looking at Krieg (we dont hyperion made sure of that...) LM spoke up Maya nodded frowning a bit before turning her attention back the couple before her "um yea well over here started it" Axton said ruffling her hair Gaige smiled and grabbed his hand and leaned in a kissed him on the lips they kissed for 5 seconds before Maya cleared her throat and the 2 broke away "so glad to see you 2 finnaly in a serious relateshinship" Maya said smiling after they ate breakfeast the 2 couples got up and walked back to the HQ to recevie any mission they needed to do or any main mission they needed to do "any luck on blake?" Axton said walking up behind Roland "no but i think i have a lead im sending Maya and Krieg on it meanwhile you and Gaige will go and secure a small hyperion outpost with info on blakes whereabouts these are 2 very important missions good luck" Roland said turning back towards the map the 4 vault hunters went towards the fast travel station Maya and Krieg traveled to Caustic Caverns while Gaige and Axton traveled towards somewhere in the highlands where the small hyperion camp was at...

blake smiled as he saw the pipes running with the purple liquid that was created with eridium was pumped into terramorphus who sat calmly awaiting further instructions "sir the pumping is 48% complete this is gonna take awhile to pump all that eridium into a creature that big" a hyperion official said "so we wait nothing can stop this" blake said smiling "soon terramorphus you will become truly invincble" he said walking towards the giant creature and rasing his hand as if to praise terramorphus "first pandora! and then the universe!" blake said raising his hands and looking to the ceiling "um universe sir? you know that will take like a billion years" the hyperion official said "silence! your ruining the moment" blake said not looking at him after a while of staring at ceiling for a ridiculous amount of time blake sat down and watched terramorphus being pumped with eridium soon his bodyguard John approcahed him "sir" he said "yes what is it?" blake said not taking his eyes off terramorphus "our scout drones have spotted the psycho and the siren at a destroyed hyperion outpost it appears the psycho was buring something in the ground" John said blake turned towards him "where is it" he said

they apporchaed the grave and blake read the stone and smiled he ordered the hyperion soldiers to dig up the grave after that he looked at the bones of Sydney Kriegs first love he held out his hand behind him and John handed him a injector of some sort Blake took the skull of Sydney in his hands and injected the eridium into the skull then slowly the bones began to connect and skin and muscles grew on the bones suddenly a women was laying there and her eyes flew open and she gasped for air her eyes where purple she sat up at stared at blake "what would you have me do master Blake?" Sydney said

* * *

**BOOOOM! didnt expect that did ya? ok mabye you did but still sorry if the sex scene seemed really weird or akward it was my first sex scene this idea of Sydney coming back was a idea given to me by inspiration which i have said in the opening note anyway i hope this leaves you wanting more storys and im glad that my inspiration has returned to me and were friends again so yea i hope to see some reviews from you guys and ill see you chapter 13 PEACE!**


	13. Something Has Changed

**so here we are with chapter 13 chapter 12 was both AKWARD and SHOCKING and i apoligize for the akward part its just that well i decided that my story needed some sex scenes in it anyway i will get better at writing them but i think im just gonna stick with the heavy kissing for right now anyway me and inspiration came up with some really good ideas for this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

as Maya and Krieg walked thourgh the Caustic Caverns Krieg who was killing any varkid, spiderant, or crystilak that came close to him and the "pretty lady" as they walked thourgh the infested warehouse Maya stopped and waited for Krieg to clear a safe way for Maya who could handle the varkids but was flattered to see Krieg cared so much about her that he would do anything to protect her "the way is cleared pretty lady! we must now go towards the big ass diamond on our square!" Krieg yelled flailing his buzz axe in the air Maya proceeded to walk foward and caught up with Krieg "so Krieg hows life been?" Maya asked facing the man before and studying his large build and smiling "the nipple salads fill me with a joy and screams of death fill me with pride that fuels me to bathe in their chunks" Krieg said not looking at Maya "ah...got it...sort of" she said looking back at the path in front of her just then a giant thresher erupted from the ground it looked differnt than other large threshers but Krieg didnt care as long as it bled he loved it he charged forward and brought his axe down in top of its head the thresher just threw him off and he landed with a thud the thresher brought a feeler down but Krieg rolled out of the way and stood up chopping the feeler in half the thresher screeched in pain and sunk back in the ground Krieg readied himself for where ever it would pop out but it didnt the ground stopped rumbling and Krieg lowered his axe with a small look of dissapointment and walked back over the Maya "the serpent fled after i ate its cockateil" Krieg said "yea and it appears this thersher bleeds purple" Maya said walking over the feeler and nudging it with her foot "no red!?" Krieg said "no Krieg sorry" Maya said still inspecting the feeler she took out a vial and got some of the purple blood from it and put it away in her backpack Krieg watched her curiously inspecting her near-perfect body (yea buddy sirens are sexy arent they?) Krieg didnt respond instead he looked away and Maya smiled at him and continued towards the lead she found half a body where the lead was supposed to be at "damnit! the thresher killed our lead!" Maya said kicking the body Krieg just grunted and headed towards the fast travel station they fast traveled back to sanctuary to talk to roland about the purple blood...

_9 MONTHS LATER..._

"cmon angel push!" lilith said zero was holding angels hand as Zed (now with a medical degree in child birth) was delivering a baby "zero! it hurts!" angel cried "i know angel just fight through it" Zero said trying to soothe angel who nodded and resumed breath and releasing yells of pain "almost..." Zed said "aaaannnd there we go" Zed said holding up a baby Angel smiled while panting Zero smiled at his baby and took it in his hands "its healthy and its a girl" Zed sad handing the baby to Zero "Zero...what should her name be?" Angel asked smiling Zero looked at his daughter and stared into its eyes "Aliyha" Zero said smiling "Aliyha...its beautiful...just like she will be" Angel said Zero handed their daughter to her while lilith and roland watched "now this makes me wanna have a child...rola-" roland was already walking out the door "HELL NO!" he yelled from the outside lilith just rolled her eyes and walked back to the HQ "i am proud of myself for doing that" Zed said cleaning up her work station "thank you Zed" Angel said "anytime now i suggest we get let him get some rest" he suggested Angel and Zero nodded and looked back down at their sleeping daughter

"AXTON!" Axton turned around to be tackled by a girl they rolled 2 times before Axton was underneath the girl he loved and cared for Gaige straddled him and looked down at him smiling "do you know how long its been?" Gaige said leaning down "um 5 months?" he guessed nervously "no you noob 9 months!" Gaige said smiling at him "ive missed you so much im glad your okay" Gaige said leaning down all the way as her lips fell on his they made out for 2 minutes before Gaige got up and helped Axton up"did you hear? Angels baby was born" Gaige said streching "she did? thats great news!" Axton said smiling "yea they needed a room for him so i donated mine" Gaige said skipping off "wait? where are you gonna sleep now?" Axton said walking after her she stopped and stared back him "you can be such a idiot sometimes and thats what i like about you! but im living with you now! i already moved all my stuff into your room" Gaige said "really? thats great as well" Axton said picking her up and spinning her around by the waist before stopping and staring into her eyes "well since we are in a serious relashinship i thought we should sleep together besides..." she walked close to him and pulled him close and kissed him "you did take my virginity" she whispered sexily in his ear before turning around and walking to the HQ "wow...that is one sexy girl" he said before catching up to her

Maya felt large hands on her shoulders she perked up and turned around and hugged the man she knew so well and loved so much to the point where she got horny if she thought about him in a certain way "Krieg! im so glad your back" she said crying with tears of joy "the pretty lady leaks water why does the pretty lady leak if the killer has returned" Krieg asked confused "its tears of joy Krieg...im so happy to see you im crying 9 months youve been gone Krieg thats a long time" Maya said Krieg nodded in understandment "i thought you had died" she said as the 2 slid to the ground Maya never letting go of HER psycho "the butcher does not die from his own meat" Krieg said closing his eyes and embracing the hug Maya kissed his neck for it was only the thing she could kiss close enough to mouth besides the cheek but that was covered by Kriegs mask "i just hope roland doesnt send you out on a mission like that again" Maya said after the long embrace Krieg got up and helped Maya up together they strolled to the HQ hand in hand Maya saw Salvador with their newest vault hunter: Sally Salvador was chatting away with his cigar in his mouth with Sally Salvador had returned from the mission that Roland sent the boys on as well Sally was small and fat just like Salvador so Maya thought those would make a perfect couple she smiled when Salvador made her laugh _those 2 i swear_ she thought she and Krieg made their way thourgh the crowd of the crimison raiders that returned from the big mission that roland sent them on she walked in the HQ and saw roland there "good to see you guys made it" roland said greeting Krieg,Salvador and Axton "yea it was rough not as fun as i thought it would be" Axton said scratching the back of his head while Gaige held onto to his neck her chin on his shoulder "lots of things go boom! ahahahah!" Salvador stated rasing his guns in the air "the meat screamed and i ate them to silence their screaming my axe has a full belly and no longer hungers for the screaming meat" Krieg said inspecting his axe "did they make it back? good!" jack said running down the stairs and greeting the male vault hunters "this has put us ahead in the war but not alot" roland said turning around and heading back upstairs

**so alot of you are wondering "hey what is this mission they went on?" "was it important?" "why are gaige and axton perverted?" "why am i asking these questions?" "why am i asking you?" anyway im gonna tell you guys this BIG and DANGEROUS MISSION THAT COULD DESTROY OR SAVE PANDORA and its so IMPORTANT it requires use of CAPITAL LETTERS so here is the IMPORTANT and DANGEROUS mission...now...stop reading this...stop...no really stop...boy i will bitch slap you if you keep reading this...your still reading this arent you...STOOOOPPPP...read...now...NOW!**

_4 MONTHS AFTER LEAVING SANCTUARY_

the 3 male vault hunters walked around a unfamilier part of pandora their mini-maps werent working but their ECHOs were however they could only contact each other not home Axton smiled at the thought of home 4 months they have been out here he missed Gaige he missed her smile, her pigtails, her body basicly everything about her sure she wasnt near perfect to Maya who is like a freaking angel but still Gaige was a 8/10 to him he would remember that one night where they slept together and then the night they fucked he wasnt expecting that at all but still he enjoyed it she was good at teasing he couldnt wait to get back home and just see what all Gaige has planned for a welcome home present

(you know i think Maya misses us right now) _nipple salads... _(hey stop thinking about killing) _never stop the killing never! _(dumbass listen to me) _the little man speaks quite mole! _(i know you havent killed anything in a while but just listen to me here im trying to get you to learn what the hell love is) _...fine mole speak your hidden flabber so i may stop lusting for the screaming meat... _(Maya do you think she misses us?) _the pretty lady is leaking waters of the no joy _(yea...i think so too...i cant wait to get back to her...) _i miss the spine tingles she gives me _(i do to Krieg i do too...)

Salvador was to busy daydreaming about Sally serving him unlimited beer and him and her having fun to think about love he just wanted beer...and Sally...but mainly beer

_7 MONTHS AFTER LEAVING SANCTUARY_

Axton and his large group crimison raiders camped out in their camp just outside of range of the Hyperion turrets private Jessup was with him and alot of other Crimison raiders he only knew 2 others Mike and Dave, Dave was their sniper, Mike was their heavy gunner and Jessup was their second in command Krieg took a few others and Salvador took some Heavy gunners as well they all surrounded the Hyperion outpost keeping in contact with each other "swear i cannot WAIT to start walking AGAIN" Mike said "smartass" Dave smiled cleaning his prized sniper "quite you 2 were out of range but not hearing range" Jessup said holding a finger to his lips "ease off Jessup their just bored" Axton turned around to face him "at least you fucked the mechromancer" Mike said "jealous much?" Dave said looking up from his sniper and smiling at Mike "you wanna black eye?" Mike threatened "lock it down both of you" Jessup said looking form his binoculars to face them "well for starters she fucked me, and 2nd im sure theres lots of others girls around sanctuary like that one girl who keeps asking if youve seen her brother" Axton said smiling "shes to weird" Mike said "Daisy?" Dave suggested putting away his cleaning kit and sliding his sniper over his back "thought she died" Mike said turning towards him "faked her death to get Scooter off of her" Dave said Mike nodded and look back down at the dim light that shown from his flashlight which was covered in tape to hide most of the beam but still well enough where it was a actual flashlight "yea i liked her before..." he said nodding "the light arises in the distance buchter! when shall we begin chopping the meat!?" Krieg screamed over the ECHO "that guy ever stop yelling?" Mike asked looking at Axton who just shrugged "wait for my signal" He replied in the ECHO "right away buchter!" Krieg said before ending the call "isnt that the guy that got Maya to fall for him?" Dave said "yea he is" Axton said smiling "hes a fucking psycho?! how the hell does a psycho get a siren to fall in love with him?" Dave said with a confused look on his face Mike leaned next to Daves ear "jealous much?" Mike whispered Dave punched him in that arm and Mike fell back laughing after a couple hours it was time to strike Dave the other snipers took position up on a high rock overlooking the outpost Axton and the main force made their way towards the base Salvador and his men awaited orders to start shooting and Krieg was standing by with his men awaiting his orders "Dave sniper in the tower" Axton whispered inside his ECHO "i see him" he replied Axton and other Raiders started calling out imporant targets for once a sniper fires everyone knows where they are so Dave and the other snipers were ready to jump off the rock as soon as possible once all the targets where called out Axton gave the order he heard a ton of snipers go off at once the hyperion soilders scrambled and confused to relize what was happening Axton and his men shot the turrets first while the snipers shot the others "LOADERS!" a Raider yelled before getting shot in the back "corrisve weapons boys" Dave said switching to a corrosive sniper they easily picked off the loaders while other snipers where using slag to support the men down there "Sal now" Axton commanded thourgh the ECHO "ITS SHOOTY TIME BITCHES!" Salvador yelled as the explosive charge busted a hole in the side of the outpost killing and confusing tons of Hyperions besides the loaders who turned around and started shooting only to be shot first by Salvador who was having the time of his life soon it was a all out warzone Axton noticed he was slowly losing the battle "Krieg...kill" he commanded he heard yelling in the distance as he and other raiders charged into battle it appears Krieg decorated the other Raiders with blood and skulls and other pyschotic things so it was quite funny really they all had axes of their own as they charged in to battle some used the axe and the pistol to kill Hyperions blood was on the ground more than usaul now that Krieg was here suddenly the ground started shaking and 2 strange looking threshers erupted from the ground "ho-ly shit" Axton said the threshers were dripping with slag and a ton of tentacles erupted from the ground with them "RETREAT!" Axton commanded _never thought i would say those words _thought to himself all the raiders ran back towards the way they came from "AXTON!" he turned around to see Mike limping "im hit!" Axton ran towards him and lifted him into a fire mans carry Mike was shooting his pistol at the enemys behind him to aid Axton "Dave! whats your status!" Axton yelled thorugh the Echo "we got feelers up here too! *screaming* there taking out all our men the survivors and me are making our way down the rock as we speak! *explosion* SHIT! hang on soilder i got ya!" Axton ended the call he heard lots of explosions and yelling coming from the ECHO he looked to his left to the rock the snipers where on and saw feelers coming up from the ground one by one coated in slag and liquified eridium same as the Threshers he saw he saw men getting grabbed by feelers and then he saw Dave and 3 other guys slide down the rock a feeler erupted from the ground and grabbed one by the leg and dragged him down into Pandora "SHIT! IM STUCK! CONNOR! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Axton heard Dave say he saw that Dave wasnt going to make it so he put Mike down behind a rock and deployed his turret so the sheild could protect Mike there was blood on Axtons shoulder from where Mike was bleeding from but he didnt care "stay here ill be right back!" Axton said before running to help Dave he ran into jessup on the way there "Jessup! Mikes over there go protect him while i help Dave!" Axton commanded Jessup nodded and ran over to Mike Connor had almost gotten Dave out of the rock that almost crushed him Axton saw a man crying behind a rock hiding from the feelers "go help him Axton ill be fine!" Dave yelled Axton ran over to the crying man "soilder! we gotta move now" Axton said nothing but sobs still came from the man "listen soldier your gonna make it out of here alive i promise you this" Axton said "no im not! my arms gone!" the man yelled tears streaming down his face he wasnt kidding his arm was gone Axton took off his back and searched thourgh the his pack for medical kits while explosions rang all around him it was a complete war zone he finnaly found some bonds and wrapped around the stub that remanied where the mans arm was he put his pack away and lifted the man up into his arms and ran towards Dave and Connor who all ready running towards Mike and Jessup "cmon Mike we gotta move!" Axton yelled retreving his turret "no ill only slow you down just go and leave me" Mike said coughing up blood "dont do that me soldier! Jessup carry him were getting out of here!" Axton said Jessup went to pick up Mike but he waved him off "im gonna die anyway bullet hit me straight threw" Mike said smiling and showing the bullet hole a corrosive shot the green liquid was eating away at his skin and insides "just let me go Axton" Mike said tearing up and smiling "no damnit! im not gonna leave you!" Axton said starting to cry Mike took Axtons hand and put something in it and closed in a fist before Axton could see it he put it in his pocket with out looking at it Mike also Axton his prized pistol "take good care of her for me" he said small mark of blood from where he threw up "and tell daisy i loved her you were a good commander Axton but now...its time i leave this hell hole of a planet...ill see you on the other side..." Mike said before standing up and pulling out a spare pistol he walked the way we came towards the outpost "we gotta move now!" Jessup said "it was a honor sir!" Mike yelled back and saluted Axton who saluted him back Axton then turn and ran towards the safe area looking back as Mike shot his pistol at the incoming Hyperions he saw his life end as a feeler erupted from ground underneath him and stabbed him after hours of running they finnaly made it back to the safe area everyone was exaushted a commander came up to Axton with the report "at least 8,000 casulties sir" He said Axton nodded and the commander went back to his office they came here with 10,000 men and were returning back home with 2,000 ever since sanctuary gotten bigger and better they finnaly had a military area he saw Dave, Connor, Jessup, and the man who was sobbing at a table drinking water Axton grabbed a water and walked over to them and sat at their table they sat their in silence before Axton spoke up "so whats your name?" he asked the man who was sobbing "Dan" he said Axton nodded and turned back towards the others "we lost a good man today...but at least he died a heros death he did not die in vain and we sure as hell gonna make sure he didnt 2 months from now were going home and im happy for that but the people who lost their loved ones are gonna be happy so were gonna make sure they are were gonna find who ever did this and were gonna put a stop to it Hyperion will fall and once we get Blake were all gonna have our chance to show him what pain feels like" Axton said looking at the others who nodded in agreement Axton pulled out the object that Mike gave him it was his DogTags it said his name but there was something he attached to it that almost shattered Axtons heart it was a picture of Mike...and on his back...hanging around his neck...was a little girl...

* * *

**sooo how this chapter? i hope the ending made you a bit sad that was one of my intentions was to make the ending sad anyway Axton had encounterd the 2 same slag covered threshers that maya and Krieg spotted 9 months ago? what could this mean? and thousands of feelers popping out of the ground all at once? is that even possible? so now you know what the mission was and i hope to see reviews (i LOVE your reviews) and ill see yall in chapter 14 PEACE!**

**wow...who the hell scrolls down after the ending?...stop reading...stop...stop reading this and wait for chapter 14!...i see your eager...here...ill put this... 8=D what is it!?... its a smiley face you pervert anyway see ya chapter 14!**

**STOP!**


	14. The Truth Revealed

**so last chapter seemed a bit to military like and i aplogized for that i also kinda hoped that Mike dying made you sad a bit (that was my goal there to get you guys attached to him and then him just die)i also aploigize for the absense of Krieg and Salvador after the Threshers attacked i just wanted to focus the story on Axton any way enough chit-chat i you will read this story...NOW!**

* * *

as Krieg told Maya what had happened (LM did not Krieg) Maya suddenly became curious "and your sure these are the same threshers we saw at caustic caverns?" Maya asked (yes were sure well IM sure i dont know about Krieg here...) LM replied "i dont know how they could travel such a far distance threshers never leave the place they were born at" Maya said "very strange..." she whispered to herself (what do you think it could mean?) LM asked "i dont know does roland know about this?" Maya asked "the black man has heard our tales of slaughters and screams" (racist...) "SHUT UP!" Krieg fired back whacking himself in the head Maya just giggled and shook her smiling "well im glad your alive and back Krieg this place wasnt the same without you" Maya said standing up and streaching putting her hands in the air and leaning up making her breast pop out a bit more Krieg couldnt help but stare and quickly looked away when Maya stopped streaching "cmon im tired besides" she said smiling "i missed your body" she winked and started towards Krieg room (damn...) Krieg nodded and followed after her (wonder why she enjoys sleeping with us) Krieg just shurgged Krieg layed down and streached out on the couch Maya just chuckled and layed down on top him putting her head under his chin (siren why do sleep with us?) LM asked Maya blushed a bit {i dont want him to go...not again} she thought back (that was last year!) LM responded shocked {when he was gone i kept having nightmares...that he would not return...that he would become bad again...i dont want that to happen...not ever} She thought slowly starting to tear up she nestled her head into Kriegs chin more and hugged him tightly "Krieg..." She said closing her eyes "mm?" he mumbled "i know i made this promise to you last but..." Maya grabbed Krieg hands and held it close like he would disappear any second and only holding on to him was the only way to stop that "dont ever leave me again" she said tears slowly starting to roll down her cheek Krieg used the hand Maya grabbed to wipe away the tears Maya just grabbed the hand after he was done and put it on her shoulder Krieg got the message and put his arms around her as she laid on top of his body her head under his chin as they snuggled in the Pandora night...

Zero sat up with a start drenched in sweat and breathing heavily he looked towards Angel who laid sound asleep Zero just smilied and and turned around so that his legs were on the ground Angel felt the sudden movement and sat up and put her hands on Zeros shoulders "Zero? everything alright?" she asked with a concerd voice "yea...im...im fine" he lied "your hiding something from me dont lie to me Zero" Angel said rubbing his arms "i had a nightmare..." Zero admitted "about what?" Angel asked "that i came into our room and you were laying there in a pile of blood and when i went to our daughters room i saw a psyhco stick his axe in her head and...i-" Zero burst into tears this surprised Angel Zero never cried "hey it was a just a dream" Angel said soothingly "none of that will happen" she said kissing his cheek Zero turned around to look at her and kissed her they fell back on the bed with Angel on top kissing Zero they werent the dirty heavy kissing type but they decided to try it out just this once they kissed for several minutes before they fell asleep a couple hours later Zero woke up to hear Aliyha crying he looked over to Angel but she wasnt there he jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword he ran into Aliyhas room sword at ready he saw Angel with her glowing wings holding Aliyha in her arms she looked at Zero and smiled "oh Zero you are always prepared your gonna have to learn to let your guard down at some point" she said looking back at Aliyha Zero put his sword on his back and walked over to his daughter and put his arms around Angel "why is she crying?" Zero asked Angel just chuckled softly "babys wake up in the middle of the night crying because they need to be fed milk or in this case breast milk" she said "can you get that bottle over there" she gestured towards a baby bottle Zero picked it up and handed it to Angel who went to a desk and filled up the bottle with her breast milk (to be honest with you i have NO idea how the baby gets the milk im just winging it here so cut me some slack if any of you know how the baby is fed with milk tell me in the reviews so i can know in the future when im writing another part like this) she walked back over to Zero who had Aliyha in his arms Zero handed her back and Angel took her and fed her the milk while humming a lullbay the baby slowly to start to drift off before it fell asleep Angel put Aliyha back in her bed before Zero stopped her "Angel i would feel more safe if our daughter slept in our room" he said Angel smiled and carried Aliyha while Zero moved her caged bed to their room once it was in Angel put Aliyha down and her wings faded the 2 sat and watched their daughter sleep before they got tired and went to bed "sleep tight my little vault hunter" Angel said walking back to the bed and laying down with Zero

Gaige woke up in the middle of the night without Axtons arms around her she turned over and looked at him he was sitting up staring at some dog tags Gaige turned on the light it was a picture of a man with a little girl riding piggyback on the man "is that Mike?" she asked "yea...and thats his daughter" Axton said pointing towards the little girl "did you tell her" Gaige asked tilting her head to the side making her pigtails bounce a bit "i had to she was waiting for him i saw her and walked up to her" Axton said slowly starting to tear up

"_hey there!" Axton said kneeling down in front of the girl "who are you?" she asked smiling "im Axton im a friend of your dad" he said smiling "where is my daddy" she asked Axton just sat down looking at the ground trying to figure out a way to tell a little girl that her dad died "hes...hes busy...he had to do some extra work and said he wont be back for a long time" He said looking up at the ground the girls smile faded with look of dissapointment "but...he told me to tell his awesome buddy that he loves her very very much" Axton said ruffling her hair the girl giggled thanked him and skipped off to her house Axton tried to fight the urge to cry he had just lied to a little girl..._

As Axton recalled the memory Gaige was rubbing his arm "hey you did the right thing..." she said soothingly "but one of these days im gonna have to tell her" He said looking up from the photo "hey" Gaige said straddling him "you...are awesome and hot and i belive that you can do anything you did the right thing and when the time comes to tell her ill be right their with you" She said kissing him "thank you Gaige" Axton said kissing her back they made out for a couple of minutes before falling back to sleep in each others arms "i love you Axton" She said her eyes still closed and her head on his chest "me too" he said kissing her head

**ok so there is yet another time jump here 10 months here is the update:**

**1. Gaige and Axton broke up :(**

**2. Aliyha is 1 year old**

**3. the 2 strange threshers attacked sanctuary **

**anyway on with the story! (i promise i will being Gaige and Axton back together in this chapter or later)**

Gaige returned to Sanctuary early since she wasnt feeling well she walked towards the HQ "hey killer your back early" Lilith said "yea i wasnt felling good so i came back" Gaige said walking to her room since she a Axton took a break from each other she was sleeping her room again it had been 4 months since their break up and Gaige stilled missed her and Axton sleeping together but she knew that she was gonna him back and she was close to she walked and stripped down to her bra and panties she removed her bra and put on a tank top but keeping her panties on she kicked off her shoes and climbed in her bed pulling the covers over her she heard a knock at her door a few minutes later "come in" she groaned Maya and Krieg walked in "hey you feeling better?" Maya asked "no infact im worse" Gaige said turning over to face them "why does the robot lady smell of the purple nurple?" Krieg asked the 2 girls looked at him confusinly (perhaps i should clarify he mea-) Maya cut him off {tell me later} (siren it really cant wa-) {later!} LM went silent "what do you think could have caused it?" Maya asked "dont know hope i dont have the skull shivers" Gaige said sitting up and drinking her water before setting it down and laying back down again "a skag did barf on you multiple acctually" Maya said "eh im sure it will pass" Gaige said shurgging "ok if theirs anything you need to just let us or well me know" Maya said Gaige nodded and smiled "let us devour the triangle of joy!" Krieg said walking out behind Maya Gaige fell back asleep {so what did you need to tell me?} (Gaige has slag posioning...)

Axton still dreaded what had happened that made him and Gaige break up. He had never wanted it to happen, it just happened. Axton replayed the whole scene over and over again in his head.

_Axton as at the bar drinking some beer. the bar was closed but Moxxi let the vault hunters stay longer. the other vault hunters had cleared out leaving Moxxi and Axton alone _

_"looks like its just me and you" she said smiling and walking out from behind the counter Axton nodded and took another sip of his beer Moxxi went up and grabbed his waist and turned him around to face her she smiled and began grinding up againts him _

_"you know you like" She purred in his ear Axton did but he still loved Gaige Moxxi took his hand and placed it over breast she forced his hand to close therefore squeezing her breast she moaned in pleasure _

_"AXTON!?" he whipped around to see Gaige standing there heart broken "wha-what the fuck are you doing!?" she asked tears about to flow _

_"Gaige look i can explain everything" he said walking up and putting his hand on her shoulder "NO!" she yelled slapping it away and stomping off in tears Axton felt the anger build up inside him he turned around and faced Moxxi _

_"this is your fault you slut!" He shouted pointing a finger at Moxxi "i-i" she studdered trying to form a comeback "dont even there was no reason for you to that and i just lost my true love!" He shouted turning around and running after Gaige _

_she ignored him the whole time he kept trying to tell her what happened but she held her hand up "no Axton i saw you squeezing her boobs you wanted her" She said "she forced me to squeeze them!" he tried to confess "and to think i gave my virginity to you!?" She replied turing around "dont talk to me ever again" She then ran away in tears_

Axton wanted her back he wanted her back bad to this day he hated moxxi he would never forgive her but he still had to get a drink he would go buy a drink and leave to drink it somewhere else. sometimes when he was cleaning his turret or making some modifications to it Gaige would walk by he couldnt help but look up at stare at her Deathtrap would often be with her and go over and push him away sometimes Gaige ordered Deathtrap to hurt him so he would take off running he needed to find a way to aplogize to her when he learned that she became sick he saw this as a great oppurtinity

Gaige heard a knock at the door "come in" she croaked the door opened to reveal Axton. Deathtrap went towards him to attack him "no deathtrap its fine" She said Deathtrap looked at her then went back to its place

"thought you were out fucking Moxxi" she manganged to say "for the last huntreth time it was not what it looked like if you could let me expl-" he was cut off when Gaige held up her hand "just dont" she said she started coughing brutally she reached for her water but couldnt get it Axton grabbed her water and help her drink it after she she was done she stopped coughing and set it down

"thank you" she said no longer in pain "what do you think it could be?" Axton asked pulling up a chair and sitting it in facing Gaige as she laid in her bed "dont know something serious its not skull shivers" She said "what could be worse than the skull shivers?" He asked "dont know but its bad" she croaked "shit i think im gonna v-vomit" she said holding her stomach Axton ran to get a trash can held it under her mouth she vomited something purple than laid back down in her bed Axton took a look at her vomit trying to figure out what it was his eyes widened when he relized what it was "what is it?" she asked "slag..." he said looking up at her "you mean i have..." "slag posioning" he finished for her her eyes widened in fear and she began to tear up

"no, no i cant die like this!" she said Axton held her close in his arms "hey...we can find a way to fix it" he said petting her head she started crying in his shirt and Axton flashed back to the picnic they had he shook his head to rid of the flashback "how!? theres no way to cure slag posioning!" she cried "we have tannis and we have jack we can think of something" he replied she looked up from his chest "really?" she sniffed "really..." he nodded smiling

Blake smiled as he viewed a screen showing the inside of Pandora "sir the arms attacked on sanctuary sucessfully but was driven back" John said "no worries we have much more important things to do" he smiled John nodded and walked off Blake had at last made terramorphus truly invincible terramorphus was 10 times his original size and its arms where 2 slagged threshers and even better...it was now inside Pandora...litterally he could wreck havoc wherever he wanted under the command of Blake Pandora truly belonged to it and Blake had created a planted destroyer

* * *

**BOOM! so now its cleared up in case you didnt get the ending just send me PM telling me anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will see you in chapter 15 PEACE!**


	15. Guess Who

**WAZ UP GUYS!? *ahem* sorry its just that im REALLY F***ING HAPPY! and I think only 1 person knows why ill give you a hint its a girl so that's as much hints as your gonna get anyway ON WITH THE F***ING STORY!**

* * *

Tannis was working on a cure for slag poisoning she was reviewing the notes that the vault hunters stole from wildlife preserve a while back that notes contained ECHOs which played a recent expermint on it every time Krieg heard those ECHOs he would wince and fly into a rampage it took all 5 vault hunters to hold him down it would have been 6 if Gaige wasn't sick so they decided to make sure Tannis wouldn't play the ECHOs when Krieg was in the HQ Tannis had called the vault hunters down to speak with them Axton was there first and Maya walked up behind him Tannis was stacking empty bottles on top of one another Axton had his arm crossed and was watching with curiotsy Maya went to say something but he cut her off

"I wanna see where this goes" he whispered not taking his eyes off of Tannis and he bottles after a few minutes she stared at it then knocked it down sending all the bottles crashing and breaking onto the floor

"now that that's out of the way lets get down to business" Tannis sat in her chair and Axton pulled up a chair by then the other vault hunters had already arrived Krieg walked up behind Maya and she leaned back onto him smiling

"any news on the slag cure?" Axton asked looking a but impatient "um a bit why?" she stared at Axton who gave her a _are you serious? _look he just shook his head and stared at the ground "anyway i have called you all down here to say that the slag cure is going greatly and im almost done with it!" Tannis said clapping her hand in glee Axton just threw his hands up in air as if saying _your kidding me right!? _

"alright that was short" Maya turned to go leave to with Krieg "now to test it on my Johnny!" Tannis walked over to Johnny who was still in his cage "im not your Johnny you demented bitch!" he yelled before vomiting slag

Maya just looked at the 2 with disgust before following Krieg out the door she walked next to him hands behind her back trying to figure out what to say she saw Sally and Salvador holding hands while Salvador had a beer in the other drinking away as usual Maya smiled _and yet somehow Salvador gets the love of his life but i cant get mine..._ she frowned as she thought (don't worry siren it will all be worth it...i hope) Maya smiled as LM commented that Krieg went to his usual hiding spot and sat down Maya followed him and sat down with him "so how have you been?" Maya asked with a nervous smile

"Dead..." Krieg replied turning his attention to the swirling clouds below (bored he meant bored) LM clarified "hey Krieg did you wanna go...i don't know...exploring a bit? you know wander around Pandora?" Maya asked Krieg nodded and got up to follow Maya they went to the Highlands: Overlook

_time to make Krieg feel better _Maya thought smiling Maya started climbing the clock tower to the building that Sydney jumped from "Krieg!" She yelled down Krieg turned to look at her "catch me!" she said falling backwards off the building she felt arms under her and looked up to see Kriegs eyes wide with fear

"do not shake my scared meat like that again pretty lady" Krieg said putting her on her feet "just trying to make you feel better" Maya said smiling Krieg just stared at her than hugged her Maya was shocked at his emotional reaction "my spine tingles are always tickling my inner lobes when you are around pretty lady" Krieg said Maya hugged him back she then heard slow clapping from behind her she turned around to see Blake and another man in Hyperion armor

"well wasn't that just adorable! wasn't it John?" Blake said sarcastically turning towards the man in Hyperion armor "yes sir" He replied "oh your no fun" Blake said turning back towards Maya and Krieg "now Krieg im gonna show you someone you have never seen in a long time" Blake said for some reason Maya and Krieg couldn't kill Blake Curoisty got the better of them "oh Sydney!" Blake called from behind him (oh god...no) a girl walked up in a jump suit it was purple and black her hair was messed up and she looked up at Maya and Krieg her eyes where purple "now this is Sydney i pumped her full of eridium so now shes practical invincible!" Blake said clapping his hands together and smiling "Sydney kill" He commanded Sydney walked forward but stopped in her tracks when she saw Krieg

they both stared into each others eyes Sydney dropped her weapon "Krieg..." she whispered (Sydney) "old pretty lady" Krieg whispered back Blake looked between the 2 "SYDNEY! KILL!" he yelled Sydney shook her head and her eyes went purple again she picked up her weapon and ran towards Krieg to stab him Krieg couldn't move and nethier could Maya but right before Sydney stabbed Krieg she turned around and threw the knife at John it impaled him in the head killing him instantly Blake pulled out a pistol and shot Sydney "well shame you would have been very useful Sydney and now i have to find another body guard thanks a lot" Blake said turning around and teleporting to god knows where Krieg ran up to Sydney who was still breathing

"Krieg..." she croaked "i never thought i would see you again" she said smiling and putting her hands behind his mask and taking it off Kriegs face had a scared lip and the eye that was covered had a scar cut across it there were also little cuts here and there but not as major as the eye and the lip "you look just the same as i last saw you before they took me away..." she coughed up a bit of blood Sydney then noticed Mayas presence "wow your a siren..." Sydney nodded and looked at Maya "never thought i would see one...Krieg may i talk to the siren alone" She said turning towards Krieg who nodded and put his mask back on and walking off "you love Krieg don't you?" She asked "y-yes very much" Maya said smiling "he wanted to give me necklace on our 4th date but that never happened i found it a long time ago in our cell" Sydney said holding up a golden necklace with a rock on it "i gave a special rock to Krieg and he did the same with me" She croaked "i want you to have it" Sydney said holding out the necklace for Maya to take who took it slowly she stared at the necklace shocked "i...i" she was cut off when Sydney held up a hand "don't there is nothing to be said you love Krieg as did i but...im afraid i cant no more...please...take good care of him..." Sydney said before closing her eyes and dying Maya got up and put the necklace on and walked over to Krieg (that necklace...wait...i wanted to give that Sydney on our 4th Date!) Krieg nodded as if agreeing with his inner voice "She gave it to me..." Maya said growing teary eyed Krieg walked up and hugged her they both slowly slid to the ground and Maya was on top of Krieg laying in his arms "Krieg...im so sorry...about everything..." Maya said before falling asleep

"huzzah! It works!"

Axton ran down the stairs he saw Tannis holding up a vial to the celing as if prasing it and johnny was asleep in his cell

"it works?!" Axton asked with exictment "what works?" Tannis said looking at him and smiling lowering the vial

"that" he gestured towards the vial Tannis looked at it then perked up "oh Axton! Good news it works!" She said with glee Axton just held the bridge of his nose shaking his head

"Give me it" Axton said holding out his hand Tannis out it in his hand and he ran up the stairs to Gaiges room

"GAIGE!" He busted thorugh her door he almost began to cry when he saw her

she was worse she was thinner and you could see her face looked like a skull she was a sickly pale and her eyes where bloodshot

when she saw him she turned towards him and reached out her hand she cut her arm a bit on something and she began to bleed...purple blood...

"oh my god Gaige!" Axton ran over to her and opened the vial and helped her drink it she fell asleep after drinking it Tannis came running up the stairs "forgot to mention she goes into a deep sleep for a week and wakes up like her naturally self she is going to need some more exercise though" she said tunring around and leaving "and ill be here until then" Axton whispered to him self

Sydney was alive she approached behind Krieg and Maya who were walking Blake was with her "Krieg...she returns..." He said smiling Krieg and Maya turn around Sydney looks at Krieg then runs up to him "forgive me..." She whispered then she turned toward Maya and threw the knife sticking Maya in the head who clawed at the knife gurgling blood spewing out of the wound a puddle had formed and she began to cry blood

"PRETTY LADY!" Krieg bolted up panting heavily he looked around his room that him and Maya returned to shortly after they fell asleep in overlook he felt something shift in his lap and he looked down at his lap it was Maya who had just turned in her sleep Krieg smiled and sighed he put his hand on her head and began petting it Maya relaxed and Krieg went back to thinking to himself

**heyo! So how did ya like that? Did the paragraph before the last one make you think Maya died? Well it was just a nightmare no need to fear anyway i may not post alot anymore for reasons i do not wanna talk about anyway see ya in chapter 15!**


	16. Things are heating up

**ok so im going to try to do this chapter without my inspiration (which is like impossible) so i aplogize if this chapter sucks anway enjoy!...god i miss you thor...**

* * *

Gaige walked out of the HQ for the first time in awhile she woke up to see Axton sleeping next to her in a chair she smiled and hugged him waking him up Surpised but he hugged her back after their embrace Axton told Gaige everything that happened while she was asleep

she saw Lilith walking toward the HQ "hey killer glad to see your back up on your feet" she said smiling and ruffling her hair which reminded Gaige about Axton "hey Lilith how did you get Roland so crazy about you that you 2 cant even be separated?" Gaige asked "I played hard to get" Lilith said smiling

"how do you do that?" Gaige replied with a confused look on her face "act like you don't care about any thing he says and before you know it he'll be all over you" Lilith answered smiling "thanks" Gaige said smiling and nodding her head "any time killer" Lilith said walking into the HQ

Gaige decided to head to Moxxis to meet up with the other vault hunters when she walked in she saw Salvador drinking away as usual Zero was talking to Hammerlock about hunting techniques and Maya and Krieg were sitting at their own booth talking or trying to at least

then she saw Axton he was sitting at a booth by himself drinking a bottle of beer Gaige walked up to him and sat down in the seat across from him "whats up?" she asked smiling "nothing much you feeling better?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice "I feel like a vault hunter so yea" Gaige replied still smiling "you don't still hate me do you?" Axton asked she went to go say something but then remembered to play hard to get "eh I don't know" Gaige said looking away from Axton and towards the table Axton nodded and finished his beer

"you wanna head out and repair happy pig hotel?" Axton asked standing up "um sure ive got nothing else better to do" Gaige said standing up and walking past him towards the fast travel station

after the vault hunters cleared out Krieg was the last one there along with Moxxi who walked out from behind the counter and started grinding up aganits Krieg "you like this don't you?" she purred in his ear he simply pushed her off "only one meat gives me the spine tingles and its not you nor your oversized meatballs" Krieg said walking out of the bar Moxxi just looked at her boobs "there normal size!" she yelled at Krieg who was already out of ear shot

he strolled around sanctuary waiting for Maya to wash up and get ready for their travels he noticed Dave leaning aganits the wall watching him and talking to his friends Krieg just continued walking just then Maya walked up behind him and hugged Krieg from behind smiling with joy "you ready to go Krieg?" she asked closing her eyes and not letting go still smiling "the poop train awaits your command pretty lady" he replied turning around in her arms to face her Maya smiled and led Krieg to the fast travel station

"hey Dave isn't that the guy that got the Siren to like fall in love with him?" Arthur asked "yea im still trying to get over that I mean a psycho some how gets a Siren to fall in love with he didn't fall in love with her! no! she fell in love with him!" Dave said aggervated "sounds like your jealous" Carlos said chuckling "shut it Carlos im gonna get her to love me" Dave said leaning back onto the wall "just give up you got some MAJOR completion in fact I think Krieg already won!" Arthur said laughing and high-fiving Carlos Dave just rolled his eyes and walked off

_he barely counts as a guy hes not even human _Dave thought to himself just then a man approached him and handed him a ECHO "listen when your alone" the man whispered then hurried off Dave looked the man and back at the ECHO he ran towards his house and locked the door and turned it on

a hologram of Blake appeared it was a recording "hello there Dave I couldn't help but notice how jealous you are of the Psycho and the Siren together well if you join and serve Hyperion we will kill the Psycho and we gurantte the Siren falling in love with you please contact me if your interested" Blake said then the hologram dissapperaed Dave smiled wickedly "oh yes Blake ill join you" he said getting up and grabbing his stuff he then headed towards the fast travel station to walk to the nearest train station

Krieg and Maya were walking around the highlands they ended up in Overlook where Krieg looked at the place Sydney died at he began to cry but shook his head and turned away from Overlook "Krieg are you ok?" Maya asked concred she put her hand on Krieg's shoulder

"the memory juice invades my bacon and triggers my water of the no joy" he mumbled (he means that this place brings back the memory of when Sydney died and left us...) LM said in Mayas mind she began rubbing his arm

"hey its gonna be ok people come and go at least you have me" Maya said Krieg looked at her and smiled under his mask (shit uh siren...) LM said worried {what is it?} Maya thought back (a memory is about to escape Kriegs mind and invade yours right about no-) LM was cut off when Maya entered the memory

she saw Krieg and Sydney arguing "what did I do? just tell me" Krieg said "you left me for some whore!" Sydney said stomping out the room Krieg followed catching up to her

"listen cant we just talk?" Krieg said (this was the 2nd time we hated each other and sadly It was the last...) Maya didn't quite understand that but she will find out soon

"cant you just forgive me?" Krieg said putting a hand on her shoulder Sydney slapped it off and turned around to face him "im the kind of girl who doesn't forgive, Krieg you replaced me" she began to cry "it hurt me...I felt replaced...I just couldn't stand the pain" she put her head in her hands and started sobbing

"Sydney...no one can replace you...your a one of a kind... " Krieg went to go hug her but she just pushed him away "no Krieg im done with you...I cant stand to be hurt any longer" Sydney said walking away "wait Sydney" Krieg went to go put his hand on her shoulder but she turned around to face him "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK!" she then took off running sobbing

Krieg just sat there staring at the door Sydney left out of "Sydney...please..." he whispered to himself just then the scene changed and Maya was looking at the Krieg who was looking at his ECHO

(this was when I found out she cut off all communications between me and her) Krieg slammed the ECHO down onto the ground "god damnit!" he slammed his fist on the table breaking it in half Krieg just ignored it

just then Krieg picked up his ECHO and read it over (I began reading her stories she had posted on the ECHO net I relized that she had put hidden messages in her chapter a way to express her pain I didn't understand it at first but then its slowly dawned on me...) "Oh my god I understand..." Krieg said wide eyed "but its to damn late! I cant talk to her!" Krieg plopped down on the couch head in hands "I screwed up big time..." Krieg said sobbing

the scene changed and Maya was back in reality Krieg was staring at her (sorry for that memory it kinda slipped out) LM said Maya didn't mind now she knew even more about Krieg

she helped him to his feet "you up for killing some more bandits?" Maya asked raising a eyebrow "I WANT TO DROWN IN THE BLOOD OF MY VICTIMS" Krieg said raising his buzz axe in the air and running towards the fast travel station Maya just smiled and ran after him

"I thought we already fixed this" Gaige said walking over the dead bodies of the bandits looking for a missing part

"bandits stole a part to fuel theirs" Axton replied looking as well both Gaige and Axton searched for the missing part that went to the steam pump "found it" Gaige said picking up the circular cap that went on top Axton nodded and they walked back over to the Happy Pig Motel

"alright get on up there" Axton said looking up the ladder and back down at Gaige "why me?" She asked crossing her arms "you know how to fix things I don't" Axton said "you just wanna peak up the skirt" Gaige said smiling and arms still crossed "yep now get to climbing" Axton said smiling Gaige climbed up top and began to install the piece _play hard to get...play hard to get... that's the main focus here _Gaige thought herself after she installed the piece she slid back down the ladder

"there we go all fixed" Gaige said smiling and walking towards the Runner "yep oh and Light Gray is my favorite color" Axton said smiling Gaige stopped in her tracks and blushed and hit Axton playfully on the arm "perv" she smiled "you got me" Axton said pretending to hold his hands up in defense Gaige just smiled and walked ahead towards the Runner _this is going great!_ she thought to herself

she hopped in the turret and Axton got in the drivers seat they drove along as Gaige thought to herself Axton was doing the same _man I need to get her back I miss her still though I like hows she playing hard to get just adds to the fun_

as they drove around they found themselves in erdium blight it was strangely quieter than usaul they decided to pay a vist to a old friend

"hello fellow humans you are talking to me who is also a human what would you humans like to talk about? Human things?" Mal said in his usaul perky voice stomping up to them

"Hey there Mal why is everything so quieter than usual?" Gaige asked looking up at Mal "there was a big earthquake not to long ago being the smart human that i am i took cover after that i looked towards the volcano to see the top even wider" Mal said pointing towards the volcano

he wasnt joking it was at least 15 times bigger than it orginally was as if something punched a hole thourgh it like a giant snake

"i recorded it with my very human like camera would you like see?" Mal asked "sure anything to solve this" Gaige said as Axton walked up finshed reparing the runner

Mals eye began to glow and a hologram of a recording apperaed

Gaige and Axton saw the ground began to shake in the recording they saw bullymongs fleeing from the mouantin all of a sudden the top of the volcano exploded and a thresher came out from the top

Gaige and Axton looked at each wide-eyed "are we having a human staring contest?" Mal asked the 2 ignored him and continued staring at each other they both were thinking the same thing _were dead__  
_


End file.
